Silver Dragon
by la-esperanza-vive-por-siempre
Summary: Tale of a romance between Harry and Draco that begins during their sixth year at Hogwarts. Could a friendship or even more bloom during the difficult times of war? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So new story, I just love Drarry. Mature content so if you don't like it then please don't read that stuff. I don't own characters (duh). It takes place during their sixth year, just thought I'd toy around a bit haha.**

* * *

"Watch where you're walking, Potter," a familiar voice drawled as Harry was shoved to the side by a huge body.

Catching himself before he could fall, he readjusted his glasses, shaking his head.

"Maybe if you and your thugs didn't take up the whole bloody hallway he wouldn't have run into you," Ron defended, pulling Harry's arm to lead him away from the group of Slytherins.

Hermione wordlessly followed after the two, concern etched on her face.

"Blimey Harry, you look awfully pale," said Ron.

"Harry," asked Hermione, "are you feeling well?"

"Yeah... guess I just didn't eat enough at breakfast or something," replied Harry, shaking his head again, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Harry, you know you have to eat enough when you have a match," Hermione said, half scolding and half worried. "Come on, let's see if there's anything left from breakfast. Then you need to get on the field."

Quickly, the trio walked towards the dining hall.

...

"Slytherin takes the lead with another goal! The score is now 230 to 220!" shouted Dean Thomas as broomsticks whizzed about and bludgers narrowly missed their riders.

Harry scanned the field, hovering in the air in his search for the golden snitch.

He'd been looking for a while now, the small gold object seemed especially elusive today.

"Wow! The score is now 270 to 230! The gap is widening, and Gryffindor needs the snitch quick if they want to win this one!"

The game was an especially close one, although Harry knew that Gryffindor easily would have pulled ahead had it not been for Ron's nerves. Clumsily, he had let goal after goal go past him. As much as the Gryffindor's continued to score, it was no use if the Slytherins made every goal they shot.

Suddenly, a small ball whizzed past Harry's ear, the familiar beat of wings brushing his neck with the wind they pushed.

Harry reached out a hand, too late, and barely missed grabbing the snitch from its flight.

He sped after it, gaining speed, but Malfoy noticed the other seeker's movements, quickly flying after the pair.

Sensing Malfoy on his tail, Harry concentrated harder, yet still Malfoy gained on him, the space between the two shrinking steadily.

Eventually, they were almost neck and neck. Harry reached out an arm once more as the snitch was briefly within reach but missed it once again.

Malfoy suddenly pulled back and knocked into Harry, not enough to knock him off his broom but enough to make him stumble a moment. Using this to his advantage, Malfoy attempted to shift in front.

Harry could not let this happen. Once again, the game was on his shoulders and he needed to catch the snitch quickly if he wanted the Gryffindors to snatch the victory once again.

He sped in front of Malfoy once more, using all of the energy he had left and rammed into the blonde's broom before quickly snatching the snitch out of the air.

Victoriously, he held it up grinning, before he realized Malfoy had been knocked clean off his broom. Malfoy tumbled, hitting his head on the large pillar displaying the green of his house's colors.

Before Harry could even think, he pulled out his wand, shouting "Arresto momentum!"

...

"Harry you need to stop beating yourself up about this. It's a physical sport, and he wasn't terribly injured. Thanks to you..." Hermione tried to comfort, but Harry was overwhelmed by feelings of guilt.

"Mione's right," Ron said, "and if you ask me, he deserves a lot worse. If the roles were reversed, he would've done the same, if not more. He and those deatheater scum."

Harry nodded, though still unconvinced.

"I still shouldn't have sunk to his level."

Hermione nodded, before placing her hand comfortingly on Harry's. Ron eyed the interaction and said nothing. "Well feeling guilty about it now isn't going to take it back. He'll be fine, you just can learn from it I supposed."

Harry nodded slightly.

"I still think I should go see him."

"I know, Harry, but that's not going to help him, right? Mcgonagall said he was fine, I think it best we just leave him be," Hermione said, her hand giving Harry's a slight squeeze.

"Alright," he finally relented.

...

"Do you breathe between bites, Ronald?" Hermione asked disgustedly.

Ron rolled his eyes, his mouth too full to shoot back a retort. He reached across the table to grab another muffin, not even finished with the one on his plate.

Suddenly, a shrill voice cut into their breakfast.

"Won-won!" cried Lavender Brown before seizing him from behind. Ron quickly fought to swallow the enormous bite. "You played so brilliantly yesterday! Every time you stopped the ball thing I couldn't control myself, I just kept shouting you were _mine_ ," she said, sitting half next to and half on top of Ron.

As she said the word mine she briefly glanced at Hermione before flipping her hair and wholeheartedly snogging Ron.

Hermione looked as if she couldn't decide if she was more angry or disgusted and pushed her plate away.

The two hadn't broken away when Harry looked across the dining hall to the Slytherin table where he couldn't help but notice a certain blonde was not occupying. Pansy and Blaise were there yet Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

The snogging continued but Harry paid them no notice as Hermione stared down at her fingers, trying to focus on anything but the two people across the table.

Before he could fully realize what he was doing, he stood up, never breaking his stare from the empty Slytherin seat.

"Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I need to go see him," and with that, Harry left the hall before either of his friends could stop him.

...

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about this chapter, funny story, the site glitched twice in the process of making it so this is my third writing of it but I was pretty frustrated because I already had the second two written so this may seem a bit rushed. Also, it's a bit shorter than the first two rounds because I can't remember everything I wanted to have before, if it's confusing in any way, let me know. Hopefully you think the next chapters are better. Thanks so much for reading, reviews are always welcome :)**

 **-Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Blood in the Bathroom**

Before he could talk himself out of it, Harry rushed up the steps to the hospital wing. It was simply the guilt of having been responsible for someone's injuries that pushed him onward, it had nothing to do with who had been injured, or at least, that was what he told himself.

Pausing in front of the large oak doors, Harry hesitantly held out his hand toward the handle, suddenly reconsidering the spur of the moment decision.

But he knew he had to do this; he knew the feelings of guilt would not subside until he knew for certain, with his own eyes, that his rival was okay.

Opening the heavy doors, Harry quietly walked into the empty room.

Empty, that is, except for the sleeping mass in one bed that was Draco Malfoy.

He breathed slowly, clearly deep in sleep. The hospital was empty except for the two, for everyone was probably at breakfast.

Slowly, Harry made his way over to the unconscious form.

Too quickly, however, he found himself by Malfoy's side, and nervously, he stroked the warm sheet next to the blonde. Malfoy shifted in position, still obviously asleep, and subconsciously seemed to outstretch his hand toward Harry's fingers. Harry looked down at the hand, paler than his own, but it looked strong.

The brunette studied the veins and fibers that wound beneath the skin, admiring how firm they appeared to be, capable of nearly anything.

Harry looked up at the sleeping face before him, observing the pale lashes that fluttered on his cheek, the soft, flawless curve of his cheek and strong jawline.

The rugged edges of his cheekbone made Harry want to touch them, see if they truly were as jagged as they looked. His gaze eventually wandered down to the pink lips, parted as he breathed deeply in slumber.

Harry then noticed the bluish bruise that had form on the side of his face and reached farther into the blonde hairline, no doubt made from the crash of the pillar. Harry gnawed his lip, wondering how long it would take to heal.

So entranced was Harry by studying the other boy's features, he didn't notice the blonde's hand had continued its journey toward Harry's own fingers, and without warning, the two index fingers touched, shocking Harry out of his stupor.

Electricity seemed to pulse within Harry as he felt every nerve blaze to life by the single touch.

Harry remained perfectly still for half a moment when he sensed Malfoy stir in his sleep, finally seeming to be emerging from his unconsciousness. Harry yanked his hand back, suddenly embarrassed by what he had been doing for, how long had he been in there?

Never before had Harry been able to study Malfoy without hearing insults of every kind until they were out of earshot. He looked so... peaceful. Draco's eyebrows pulled together and Harry was briefly reminded of a conflicted child before shaking his head, disgusted by his thoughts.

Draco? An innocent child? He was a death eater, with the more than possible purpose of bringing Harry to his master for a tragic death.

Harry began to step away from the bed, wondering both why he had felt so guilty about the injury of his enemy and why he had stayed.

Briskly, he turned around and hastened towards the door.

The last thing Draco saw before he awoke were bright green eyes. The same eyes he had dreamed of since the age of eleven.

He sat up, somehow aware that there was someone else was in the room, and was just able to make out the dark messy hair and Gryffindor robes as they rushed through the oak doors.

What had Harry been doing in the hospital wing? And why the rush to leave him?

Draco looked around and saw nobody else in the wing with him. Had he been alone with Harry?

And who had he come to visit if not Draco?

Unsure of how to interpret this new information, Draco struggled to keep his rising emotions in the back of his mind. This was not the time nor the place.

Suddenly, fear and embarrassment constricted his throat. Had he said anything while Harry was there? He had an awful habit of talking in his sleep, what if he revealed the true nature of his feelings, something he wasn't yet ready to admit to himself let alone Harry.

He shook his head, worried and confused. Harry was probably trying to be the hero he always was, pure enough even to make sure his enemy was alright.

Disgusted at the brief feeling of hope Draco had in his chest, he made a face and lied back down.

Harry ran down the stairs to find Ron and Hermione again. He needed a distraction from what had occurred with Malfoy, even though he could never disclose what had happened.

He rushed to the dining hall to see Hermione and Ron emerging from breakfast.

"Harry!" Hermione called out happily, perhaps too happily judging from Ron's face. "You alright?" she asked seeing the grim look on his face.

Harry nodded and tried a half smile but failed miserably.

"What's wrong, did the ferret say something? Is he alright?"

"Yes, Hermione, he's fine. Guess I'm just tired. And guilty," he responded.

"Oh, Harry, you know he would've done the same in your shoes. In fact, probably worse being that deatheater son-of-a-bitch he is," Ron said.

"Ron's right," Hermione continued, "and he never would've visited you if the roles were reversed. He wouldn't care. And like you said, he's alright so you have nothing to feel guilty about," said Hermione comfortingly before looping her arm through his. Ron watched the transaction but said nothing.

"Come on you two," said Ron, "I think Harry could use a butter beer."

Draco was let out the following morning thanks to all the rest he had gotten and Madam Pomfrey's healing spells. Unfortunately, all that time gave Draco far too many opportunities to think about Harry.

Pansy and Blaise came often, bringing him food for the dining hall and stories of how hard such and such homework was or how long this test took.

Draco mostly tuned them out, unable to keep his thoughts from wandering back to Harry's visit. And his glorious, green eyes.

He rolled his eyes inwardly at himself at his one sided, bordering obsession.

He walked with Pansy to the library so she could give him his Defense against the Dark Arts paper he had missed. They walked through the aisles until she found the book she sought and handed it to him.

The pair sat at a table together and worked in silence.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione worked on the other side of the aisle on their own homework and discussed the days events.

The library was quiet, everyone too afraid to anger the librarian when Draco heard a voice. He stood up to tell the owner of the voice to shut the fuck up when he realized the voice belonged to a familiar know-it-all girl.

"I heard Malfoy left the hospital wing this morning." Harry nodded but said nothing.

"That ferret, I'd hoped he'd be stuck there a while so we wouldn't have to see him," Ron said snickering.

"Ron, cut it out. You know Harry feels guilty about being the reason he was in there, no matter how much he deserved it."

Ron nodded and let the subject drop.

So that's why Harry had visited. Guilt. Shame and disappointment washed over Draco even though he should have known as much.

Pansy must have seen it on his face because she looked up at him, concerned.

"Come on, guys. Let's get out of here, I need some fresh air," Draco heard the familiar, strong voice he had become infatuated with.

The trio stood up, as Pansy reached her hand to grasp Draco's to be sure he was alright. He gave her a nod and half smile before pulling his hand back to his parchment, but not before Harry and his friends passed the pair on their way out of the library.

Harry looked down at the entwined hands as envy, green and venomous, twisted in his gut.

He knew not why it was there, however he did know that the hand should have been his and nearly was in the hospital wing.

Harry looked down at his own hand, briskly walking past the blonde, and out of the library followed by Ron and Hermione.

Had Draco imagined the pained look Harry had given at his hand holding with Pansy? He had to have...

Draco stood up, not yet sure why as his mind attempted to catch up to his body.

"Draco?" Pansy asked concerned.

"I need to use the loo, be right back," and with that he stumbled out of the library into the first bathroom he could find.

He first made sure it was empty before placing his shaky hands on two sides of the sink. He peered up at his reflection, cold, grey eyes looking back at him.

The eyes filled with tears as he thought about his impossible task. He suddenly felt the urge to talk to someone, confide all of his darkest secrets to get them off his chest.

The weight was overwhelming him and he could see it in the silver of his eyes. This task and unreturned love would destroy him, he knew. The two halves of Draco, the deatheater and the one who loved Harry, battled within his heart and he gripped the sink harder, sobbing.

Harry didn't know what to think. He could no longer trust his own mind, making him feel strange things he would never have predicted. This deatheater, a boy who would happily see him dead, was tearing through his mind.

"Meet you both in the common room, I'll be right there," Harry said, pointing to the restroom.

Hermione nodded as she grasped Ron's arm and led him away.

Harry needed a moment alone to think. He felt an intense rage for this boy, his enemy, that he could not comprehend. Harry would be damned if he let Malfoy mess with his mind this way.

Stepping into the restroom, needing to cool off, he was greeted with the sound of a broken sob.

Draco turned the water faucet, leaning forward to wash the tears from his face. As he cried, he suddenly heard footsteps behind him.

Before he could finish turning around and draw his wand, he heard the words, "Sectumsempra!" and arched as a blast of pain knocked him to his knees.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey all, hope we're all liking it so far. This fanfic is rated m for a reason I would like to remind you, (don't get your hopes up about a lemon right now though lol), but there is mature sexual content in this chapter so if this bothers you I would advise you to turn back. Thanks for reading, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: What Happens in the Hospital Wing Stays in the Hospital Wing**

"No, no, God, no!" Harry knelt over the unconscious body, frantic. "Somebody help!" he shouted, desperate to think of something that would repair the bleeding body before him.

"Malfoy, oh my god, I'm so sorry! God, help!" Harry applied pressure to the cuts he'd inflicted, feeling a pain he had known too many times before. Mourning.

Harry had never realized how important Malfoy was to his life, and what a void his absence would leave in Harry's soul.

To never look into those grey eyes, hard like steel that seemed to hide a great pain beneath them.

...

All Draco knew was pain. He had never in his life felt something so intense, so cutting, as the slices through his skin as he slipped out of consciousness.

Vaguely, he could hear someone crying for help.

 _Why bother,_ he thought to himself. _I can finally rest._

He began to slip from the world but something kept him anchored. Briefly, he heard the desperation in a familiar voice and suddenly, the voice said something he had never heard from the other's lips before.

"Please...Draco..."

Snape walked quickly into the room, sensing his unbreakable vow pulling him toward Draco. Something was wrong.

His wrist led him to the bathroom and he had no choice in the matter. Seeing the body on the floor next to Potter's kneeling form, he immediately began the healing spell.

He had recognized his trace on the spell, one of his own creation, and only he had the power to fix it.

Quickly, the blood began to rush back into Draco's wounded form.

...

"Leave him alone. Despite what you may think, he's here for the same reason you are."

"Oh really? I wasn't aware I was the one who cursed Draco," he heard Pansy's snide response without yet opening his eyes.

"Ugh, 'Mione we've been here for half an hour, can we get lunch now?"

"Really, Ronald, you ate two hours ago."

"Would you all stop bickering? Hermione, just go with him to lunch, I'm fine here."

"Harry, you've been here everyday for four days."

"I'm fine, just go on I'll catch up with you lot later."

Draco was coxed out of his sleep just a bit more by the voice he knew too well.

He heard footsteps leaving, and a chair scraping before Pansy said, "Try not to curse him again while I'm gone," before another set of footsteps left. Then the room was silent.

Harry looked down at the blonde, exhaustion gripping him as guilt ate at his soul.

Slowly, Malfoy's eyes fluttered and the light, grey eyes opened to see a magnificent set of green ones looking at him worriedly.

Startled by being in such close proximity to Malfoy, Harry leaned back in his chair, flustered and embarrassed to have been staring.

Draco opened his mouth, thinking about saying something along the lines of how wonderful Harry's eyes were or how his voice had brought him back to the living, but instead what came out was, "What are you doing here?"

Harry looked down at his hands, fiddling with his fraying robes, shame and guilt evident on his face.

"I," Harry began, knowing nothing could ever redeem his actions, using a spell he didn't know the effects of, cursing his enemy.

No, cursing Malfoy.

"I needed to make sure you were okay," he finally finished lamely.

Draco gawked at him, confused as to how much of Harry's emotions were guilt and how much actually possibly harbored some semblance of affection for him.

As usual, Draco didn't allow his hopes to run wild. Harry always had to be the hero.

"You knew I was okay. I lived, didn't I?" Harry looked up, briefly meeting the Slytherin's eyes before staring down at his fingers once more; anywhere but Draco's own gaze. "So what are you doing here?" Draco said, more forcefully this time.

"I... I couldn't leave you. Malfoy, I know I can never be forgiven, I can never forgive myself, but... I am more sorry about this than anything in my life before. I know I can never make it right. And I know you must hate me more than ever. But I wanted to say what I did and see that you were okay. I'll stay out of your way from now on, I'll be going now."

Not knowing what came over him, Draco cried out, "Wait!"

Harry turned, a confused look falling on Draco's angelic face.

"I, uh, I don't want to be alone. And I don't remember what happened..." It was true, Draco remembered very little; he remembered the pain, _that_ he would never forget, and he remembered the sound of his name on Harry's lips, but nothing more.

Harry sat back down in the seat next to the bed and it was then that Draco fully looked at the Gryffindor's face.

His cheeks were gaunt and pale; sallow looking. It was clear that he had eaten and slept very little for a while.

"How long was I asleep?" Draco asked when Harry made no move to speak.

"Four," Harry cleared his throat, "four days." Once again, Harry refused to make eye contact with him.

"Potter." Harry refused to look up. "Harry," Draco began before pausing, shocked he had used the other's first name.

Harry looked up, the use of his first name drawing his attention.

"Harry, you know I've done so much worse to you... I deserved this and more, from anybody, but especially you."

Harry shook his head doubtfully.

"Harry," he started again, mesmerized by the emerald eyes before him. "I-"

"You're awake!" cried the voice of Pansy Parkinson and she hurled towards the hospital bed. "Dear God, took you long enough," she said before turning to Harry. "He's awake now, happy? You've fulfilled your heroic duty," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She grasped Draco's hand. "I'm so glad to see you, darling."

Harry looked at the hands joined once more and surprisingly felt the same jealousy boil deep within him, unexpected and irrational though it was.

"What are you still doing here, Potter," she spit out the name as Draco had so often to avoid revealing the longing his voice would betray if he called him Harry. But how wrong it sounded coming from Pansy's mouth.

Draco opened his mouth, unsure of what to say, but Harry had already stood and was on his way the the great, oak doors.

"Thank God Potter's finally gone," Pansy said, rolling her eyes with disgust.

"Finally?" Draco questioned.

"That asshole hasn't left except at night of course. Weasel and Mudblood brought him food, needed to be the tragic hero, I guess," she snickered.

Harry had been here the whole time? He deserved to be guilty, and Draco knew he was, but that was a long time to spend next to someone purely out of guilt.

Again, Draco felt the hope in him well, fight it though he did.

"Now that you're finally up, I'll get you the work you missed."

Draco nodded, attempting a grateful smile.

"I'll leave you to rest," Pansy said, giving Draco's hand a final squeeze before departing.

Draco tried to relax, he truly did, Merlin knew he was exhausted, but he could not quiet his crowded mind. Harry had watched him sleep for days. While this frightened him as he knew his tendency to talk while asleep, it also excited him greatly.

Harry had been by his side. For days. He was almost sorry he had missed it.

However, Draco could not piece together what had prompted Harry to do it. They obviously weren't friends, and while Harry was quite the "hero," it seemed unlikely he would stay that long without another reason.

The excitement in his bruised heart unfortunately translated to another part of his anatomy and, hard as Draco tried, he could not get his throbbing erection to go away.

Luckily, it was night time and the hospital wing was now closed to visitors. It was also unlikely Madam Pomphrey would come at this hour.

Since a cold shower was out of the question, Draco decided to "handle things" the old fashioned way.

Shedding his pants just off his hips, Draco grasped his hard member in his hand. In his mind's eye, he saw bright, green eyes, as he usually did when committing such an action, and he immediately knew he would not last long at all.

He quickly pumped his fist up and down his pulsing member as he attempted to withhold a groan.

...

Harry quietly walked up the steps to the hospital wing as he usually did at this hour. He knew he and Malfoy needed to finish their conversation, and though he would never admit it, a part of him wanted to see the Slytherin once more.

Slowly pushing the oak doors so that they wouldn't creak, Harry crept into the room under the safety of his invisibility cloak.

He heard a soft moan and almost turned back. However, his body had other ideas as it brought him closer to the source of the sound.

The grunting continued as Harry approached further still until he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw who was the source of the sound.

Draco Malfoy lay with the covers thrown off his body, his pants just off his hips in the most seductive way imaginable. A part of his abs were visible as his shirt had ridden up a bit.

He had his head thrown back and was breathing hard as a strong hand stroked his large member quickly. His speed increased as he became more and more out of control, randomly thrusting his hips upward, trying to meet his hand faster.

Harry stood transfixed, knowing full well he ought to leave, but unable to tear himself from his place.

His mind was a puddle of mush, and his feet seemed to not understand any of the directions he was giving them. The only thing that seemed to comprehend anything was Harry's own cock, which quickly grew as all of his blood rushed from his head to his dick.

Harry stood with his mouth ajar, breathing heavily even though he wasn't touching himself.

He could tell Malfoy was getting close as he increased his speed even more and thrust up harder and faster.

Suddenly, Malfoy cried out, shuddering as his cock spurted white liquid onto his own abs. He slowed his pace, attempting to milk everything he could and Harry's own member hardened even more at the sight.

He needed to take care of his problem _now,_ the conversation with Draco could wait. He had just turned to leave when he hear Draco sigh and mumble sleepily, "Harry."

* * *

 **AN: So I wasn't going to post this today but I got my first review and I'm super excited, encouraged me to keep posting. I have the next few chapters written but I'm still editing. Reviews are so helpful so if you can find the time, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you James Birdsong for reviewing.**

 **-Hope**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Loud Feelings in a Quiet Library**

Harry first thought Malfoy had noticed him hiding and he froze in his tracks, not daring to breather. But Malfoy's breaths became heavier with sleep and he did not speak again. The blonde must have said it to himself.

Harry rushed back to his dorms, trying to race against his pounding thoughts.

What the fuck had just happened?

He didn't know what confused him more; what he had just witnessed, or the fact that he was more turned on than he ever had been in his life.

There was no denying that the events of the past week had stirred up feelings Harry had never realized he'd had, but he could not understand his reaction to a person that had tried to make his life hell for five years and now was quite possibly on the side of a man who wanted him dead.

Yet it had been Harry's name that had escaped his lips in a moment of passion.

Harry had never felt this before, he knew not how deep his feelings went. He could barely comprehend how a boy had been his enemy less than a week ago but was now a person Harry did not want to live without.

He hadn't realized how important the Slytherin was to his life until he had almost watched him die.

Trying to mull all of this over, Harry reached his house's common room and fell into bed, trying to sort through the complex thoughts and feelings.

...

Draco was kept incredibly busy the following days, and he was actually quite grateful for it. He liked the distraction from the stark green eyes that haunted him.

He threw himself into the schoolwork he had missed, spending many hours in the library reading both for classes and for pleasure. Truthfully, he found the art of potion making incredibly enticing and enjoyed reading about the techniques and history of them.

He walked into the library after classes had finished as he usually did at this hour, and nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw the back of a head covered in messy, brown hair. It unmistakably belonged to Harry Potter.

Remembering the conversation had in the hospital wing and Harry's abrupt exit, Draco found himself walking toward the other boy before even realizing his actions.

He paused in front of the table Harry sat at by himself.

Clearing his throat, he said quietly, "Potter."

Though the name was usually said at the end of a jeer or insult, the name was said without malice, almost reverently, and Malfoy immediately regretted the lovesick tone he had used.

Harry looked up at the blonde from behind his glasses, a hint of confusion and something like excitement twinkling in the green there.

Draco cleared his throat again, unsure of what his goal was.

"I, uh, we..." he started, trying desperately to remember his excuse for disturbing the other.

Luckily, Harry finished it for him. "We never did finish our conversation in the hospital wing," Harry said, looking up at him with a mix of worry and guilt in his eyes.

"Yes, right. Do you mind if I sit?" Draco asked, gesturing to the chair across from the Gryffindor. Inwardly, he rolled his eyes at himself. He sounded far too insecure and borderline love struck. Without the usual mask of arrogance, it was difficult to keep his feelings at bay.

Draco looked down at his hands, struggling to think of something to say to break the awkward silence, but again, Harry did it for him.

"Draco, I know you don't want to hear it, but I need you to know. I am so sorry for, well, all that I've done to you. I know you think you deserve it, or something outrageous like that, but I have never regretted anything more in my life."

Though he wanted to focus on Harry's words, Draco couldn't hide the small grin threatening to expose itself on his face. He tried to purse his lips but simply could not hide his pleasure.

Harry still had not realized his mistake, and looked across the table, confused and a little hurt his words were not taken seriously.

It was the second time Draco had heard his name, his true name, on the other's lips but the first time had been when he was on the brink of death, and he hadn't known if he had simply imagined what he longed to hear.

But hearing his name once more confirmed his belief, and excited him greatly though he fought not to let it show.

However, at this, he failed.

Harry still looked questioning at the blonde, unsure of what part of the conversation about Draco's near death he found so humorous.

"What is it? What is so bloody funny?" Harry asked, quickly becoming more and more annoyed. Leave it to him to think he could have a serious conversation with the Slytherin.

However, his answer surprised him.

"You called me Draco," the blonde whispered, happiness evident in his silver eyes.

Harry felt himself turn red, and looked down at his hands that fiddled with the book he had been reading.

"Sorry," he began, unsure of what else to say.

"Don't be," Draco said, and without thinking, he reached across the table and grasped Harry's hand in his own.

Harry looked up sharply, both of them feeling the pull. Harry did not move, afraid if he did, the hand would retract, and this was something he did not want.

Suddenly aware of his actions, Draco pulled his hand back hastily.

"I'm sorry," he said, suddenly standing. He could not believe his rash actions with a man who could never reciprocate his feelings.

"Draco, wait!" Harry called after him, but he was already out of sight, though far from out of mind.

...

Harry was quiet that night in the dining hall.

"Harry, mate, you've hardly said a word," said Ron, though not looking up from his enormous plate of food.

"Are you alright, Harry?" said Hermione, giving a sideways glance to Ron.

Harry nodded, not looking up from the hand that Draco had touched. No, that Draco had held.

His stomach fluttered at the thought, and he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the confusion that refused to budge.

He picked at his food, unable to find hunger when all he longed for was to be with the Slytherin. But the seat across the hall was vacant once more.

Deciding to distract his friends and free his troubled mind, he asked, "How do you think the potions exam went today? I felt like I was reading Latin."

"Really Harry? Most of the questions I answered on the parchment I gave you to study..." replied Hermione.

"No worries, mate," said Ron around a mouth full of food. "I think I only got my name right, if anything."

He laughed at his joke and Harry halfheartedly joined, but his mind kept wandering back to the intimate connection he'd had only hours ago, however brief it had been.

Harry stood, leaving his plate untouched. "I've got an early quidditch practice in the morning, I'd better catch some sleep," he said to Hermione's unasked question.

She nodded, and he walked toward the large doors.

...

Harry could not shut off his mind that night. The pulse he had felt between himself and Malfoy was unexplainable, and the fact he had called him Draco? To his face? They surely were not friends.

The other had been Harry's enemy since the beginning...

And why had Draco, no, Malfoy, held his hand? And why had he enjoyed it? Surely it had to be yet another scheme...

However scheme or otherwise Harry found himself unable to deny the feelings forming for him. His body knew unmistakably that he had enjoyed being in contact with the Slytherin, but his mind warned of caution.

Turning over once more, Harry resolved himself for yet another sleepless night.

...

Draco needed to clear his thoughts the next morning.

He tried in vain to convince himself it had all been a horrible, embarassing dream but he knew that he couldn't take back what had happened. Nor could he stop thinking about it.

Pulling on his robes before the sun had even risen, he walked across the courtyard and to the lake far enough he hoped he wouldn't be disturbed.

He hoped to lose himself reading on the history of potions next to the lake he often visited to think.

Trying to block out his thoughts, he walked at a brisk pace, focusing on the path, the book, anything to keep his mind away from Harry.

However, his thoughts had far different ideas, especially when he caught sight of a man with glasses and Gryffindor robes, reading by the side of the lake.

Harry was enjoying his novel. He had come to appreciate muggle fiction; it was humorous to learn of their perceptions of magic.

He turned another page, smiling to himself, when he felt eyes on him. Looking up, he was met with the steely gaze of the man who had occupied his thoughts all night.

"Malfoy," he began timidly, not wanting to offend the blonde as he had the day before.

Draco felt his heart sink unwillingly at the sound of the formal name rather than his first. "I'm sorry," he started. "I didn't think anyone would be here at this hour, but I see the spot is occupied." He turned to go, but stopped at Harry's words.

"Hang on," Harry called, needing to talk through his troubled thoughts. "It's good you're here," he said, turning red at the unintentional compliment. "I mean, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to call you by your first name. I won't make the mistake again."

He looked up at the strong grey eyes and he felt as though he were melting beneath the intense stare.

"You did nothing wrong," Draco whispered, unable to comprehend how goodhearted the man must have been before him to think it was his own fault Draco had, well, grabbed him. "I'm sorry, for...accosting you," he said, shaking his head and grimacing to himself at the memory.

He hesitantly looked, expecting to see a look of resentment or something, not at all a grin in the bright green eyes, followed by a laugh.

...

* * *

 **AN: So I'm really sorry this was such a short chapter, please review the story so far, it's a great motivator. I have up to the seventh chapter written and pretty much the whole story planned out, I don't know how long it will be. Thanks for reading.**

 **-Hope**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Amortentia**

Harry laughed loudly, throwing his head back as his chest heaved. He couldn't help himself; Malfoy had always been so confident, overly confident, it was an absurd sight to see him unsure of himself.

Draco, was accosting _him?_ Harry had landed the Slytherin in the hospital wing twice in the past week and Draco thought he was in the wrong?

Shaking his head once more, Harry let out a smaller chuckle.

"I land a bloke in the hospital wing twice and he apologizes for holding my hand?"

Draco noticed that he had not said touched, he had said holding. Somehow, the one word sounded far more intimate.

"We never finished our conversation yesterday. Or any conversation for that matter," Harry said, smiling slightly, and glancing at the seat beside him.

Draco was still unsure if he should take that as an invitation to sit or not so he remained standing awkwardly over the Gryffindor.

Not so subtly this time, Harry gestured to the place by his side.

Draco sat, but with as much distance as he could without seeming rude, though he still felt the heat radiating off of Harry's body, and he longed to hold that heat to him.

Harry frowned slightly at the distance between them, but said nothing.

"Look, Malfoy, I know I've a lot to apologize for. I can never forgive myself for what I did to you..." Harry had his hands slightly behind him, supporting his weight with his legs extended.

Draco decided to imitate the position so that they were level with one another. He eyed the hand closest to him and took care to keep his distance from it.

"Harry," The name slipped off his tongue so easily, it felt so much more personal. It gave Harry hope. "I told you already, I deserved all of that and more. Especially from you. How many times have I hurt you, or at least tried to?"

He couldn't look the other in the face.

Harry smiled slightly, forgiveness and compassion in his eyes. He knew Malfoy was guilty for the things he had done, and he knew that he must have had some feelings for Harry; they couldn't have had this conversation otherwise. Not to mention what he had walked in on in the hospital wing.

"We've both done awful things to each other. But I hope we can move on from that. I-I'd like to know you better," Harry said smiling bashfully.

Draco looked up and this time didn't even try to resist the hope and excitement growing within him.

"I'd like that too, Harry," he murmured, and the reverence with which he always said Harry's name, without the usual bite or nasty remarks, sent flutters running through Harry.

They smiled shyly to each other, this new friendship foreign territory to the both of them.

"How about we start with what you're reading," suggested Draco, gesturing to the forgotten book at his side. Lying on the soft grass, he listened to Harry's strong voice as he spoke excitedly about his novel.

The boys spent nearly the entire day at the lake. Both were so relieved not to have to think of the war, Voldemort, or really anything outside of their own little world.

But as the sun began its decent, they knew it was time to head back, not wanting to risk worrying their friends, or worse yet, being discovered by someone.

They walked back to the castle separately, though both reflected on their day the entire way back.

Harry smiled slightly to the proximity he had longed to feel for what had felt like ages, the warmth the two bodies shared.

Grinning to himself, Harry quickened his pace, thinking that the sooner he got back, the sooner Monday would come and he would see the blonde haired boy again.

Harry smiled down at his oatmeal Monday morning, excitedly bouncing his leg, unable to contain his elation for the day to come.

"Harry will you stop grinning like an idiot and tell us what the bloody hell is goin' on?" Ron asked around a large bite of biscuit.

Harry shook his head, stuffing another spoonful of breakfast into his mouth to hide his smile.

Ron rolled his eyes but, for the time being, left the matter alone.

Finally Harry had no more food in his bowl, and he impatiently waited for Ron to finish his meal so they could head off to their first class.

Transfiguration passed by in a blur, Harry unable to focus on anything McGonagall said for he was too excited for the class that came next, potions. Squirming in his seat, Ron shot him a look as Harry looked up at the clock for the fourth time that minute.

Finally, the class was over, and Harry was out of his seat before the bell had stopped tolling.

Ron packed up his stuff, standing much slower than Harry, while Hermione made her way over from her seats a few rows up.

"Okay, what the hell is with you?"

Harry looked at him quizzically.

"You've been looking at that clock every five seconds and I haven't seen you sit still for a moment this entire day."

Harry shrugged once more, knowing he couldn't answer his question with, 'Oh, I'm just excited for potions so I get to see Malfoy."

"Come on, we'll be late," he said instead, and began to exit the classroom.

Two people were absent in Potions, whether because of illness or simply ditching, Harry was unsure, but the fact remained that Hermione's potions partner, Padma, and Malfoy's partner, Blaise, were not present.

A thrill ran through Harry's body as he developed a plan worthy of a Slytherin himself.

"Alright class, today we are brewing something I am certain you all are familiar with, Amortentia. You will all need a partner," said Professor Slughorn, not looking up from the papers in his hands.

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other, knowing that one of them would have to be paired with Malfoy since everyone else's partner was present.

Trying not to seem too eager, Harry appeared to consider a moment, before finally stating, as if taking upon some great hardship, "You too go together, I don't want either of you swinging punches again," he said, winking at Hermione as she flushed at the memory of their second year.

Ron nodded, relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with the Slytherin.

Harry made his way over to the empty stool beside Draco.

"I see we're both partner-less," Harry said, smirking.

Draco looked up from his book where he had been looking over the necessary materials for the potion.

He sighed, and said with his usual drawl, "I was afraid you'd be desperate enough to come over here." Humor danced in his eyes though his voice sounded sincere. "But I'd rather work alone," and with that he looked back down at his book, hiding the twitch of his lips as he awaited Harry's reaction.

Instead of arguing or getting upset, Harry plopped himself down into the seat, and Draco glanced up, surprised, but smiling.

Harry's heart fluttered at the look of contentment because of him, but to maintain appearances and continue their joke, he retorted, "Good thing I don't give a damn about what you'd rather, _Malfoy_." He said the name teasingly, but it reminded them both of the occurrence in the library and how desperately Draco longer for Harry to call him by his first name again.

Harry grinned at him, but the smile lessened when he saw the slight frown on Draco's lips.

"Draco, what is it? Is everything alright?" Draco's smile returned with the concern in Harry's voice as well as the use of his first name. Perhaps they were closer than they thought.

"Yes, yes, Potter," Draco said, but his eyes told him he wasn't serious, "now could you make yourself useful and get these?" he said, handing him a list of ingredients and gesturing to the shelf that held them all.

Nodding, Harry swept his eyes over the list, analyzing Draco's elegant script. Running his fingers delicately over the words, he retrieved the items as Draco readied the cauldron.

As soon as Harry handed the armful over, Draco became a whirlwind, quickly chopping some root Harry forgot the name of and setting the fire under the cauldron higher so that the liquid within would start to boil.

"Can I trust you with a knife, Potter?" Draco jeered, and Harry looked down to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks. Quietly, he grabbed the knife and began to cut the thorns off the stems of roses.

When this task was done, Draco added the ingredients, stirring the mixture four times clockwise before seven more times counterclockwise.

Draco added the powdered moonstone and pearl dust before cracking the ashwinder eggs into the potion. All that was left was the peppermint, which was to be added last, just as the potion changed from a deep blue to a bright pink.

Quickly shaving the peppermint, Harry cut his finger open but paid it no mind as the potion became a lovely magenta before finally a pink, and Harry threw the peppermint in with his uncut hand.

Wincing quietly to himself, he now examined the cut as the potion was supposed to set for two minutes without disruption before it would finally give off its aroma.

Draco turned around, hearing the noise, and just as Harry was about to suck the blood off of his profusely leaking finger, Draco grabbed the injured hand to stop him, holding it in his own soft one.

The electricity that had grown so familiar between the two pulsed once more and Harry looked up into the steely eyes focused on his cut.

Without letting go, Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a healing spell. Immediately, the fibers from both ends of the cut reached out and connected, pulling both sides of skin together once more, leaving only a soft pink line, and then nothing.

Draco hesitated a moment before dropping the Gryffindor's hand and staring up into the forest green eyes he adored.

Pink sweeping across his cheeks, Draco took a step back away from Harry, embarrassed by the intimate moment, but Harry's eyes held nothing but kindness and sympathy.

He smiled slightly before turning back to the clock. The potion had begun to emit the scent and, as assured by Harry, two minutes had indeed passed.

Suddenly, the aroma hit Draco with full force, and he was nearly knocked backwards by the suddenness of it all.

He had smelled the love potion before, and it had always smelled the same to him, but he had never made the connection until that moment.

The scent he inhaled from the potion was that of a forest, filled with trees and bubbling rivers and nature, as well as a slight scent of fire, a warmth that made Draco feel safe. Draco smelled the wind, wild and untamed that whipped through his hair when on a broomstick. When Draco smelled the potion, he smelled Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Wind and Rain**

Harry was excited to have finished the potion, its scent had never changed for him before, always smelling of the air, tea, and mint. But this time, while the potion still gave off those scents, there was something new in the mix, something Harry couldn't place.

It smelled like rain and wet concrete, something Harry had never detected before. He was still trying to place it when Draco, embarrassed at smelling Harry in the potion, flushed slightly and turned his back, that Harry finally recognized the scent. Draco smelled like rain.

Harry shook his head, confused to be having such strange thoughts, when he noticed Malfoy refusing to look at him.

"Malfoy," he started. No answer.

"Malfoy," he tried again, slightly louder. Draco still wouldn't turn his head as he fiddled with the leftover ingredients to give his hands something to do.

Harry stepped towards Malfoy's back, the scent of wind and the forest encompassing Draco. His breath right on Draco's ear, he whispered, "Draco?"

Draco shivered involuntarily at the feeling, a fire growing in the pit of his stomach, and he knew he had to step away to clear his mind.

Increasing the distance between them, Draco mourned the loss of the other's heat on his back but knew the action was necessary before he did something he would regret.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concern evident in his voice but undertones of hurt cut through at Draco's rejection of his proximity.

Draco masked his feelings and made sure to breathe through his mouth to avoid smelling Harry through the potion. Placing his usual sneer on his face, he looked down at Harry with all of the energy he could muster.

"What's wrong is that I've had to be partnered with such a useless ape for a potion, _Potter_ ," he said with an eyebrow raised, trying to hide both his confusion and infatuation, though Harry could see the sadness sparkling in the silver pits of his eyes, even though he knew not the reason it was there.

He rolled his eyes halfheartedly, wondering what it was that he had done this time.

...

The rest of the day passed in a blur, Harry staring at the back of a platinum blonde head for most of his classes. Draco didn't look at him once, not even when Crabbe tried to slam Harry with his enormous shoulder, but Harry had been too quick, lithely stepping around the large body.

Ron made a rude gesture but said nothing, though Malfoy was occupied looking at the floor in front of him and didn't even seem to notice what had occurred.

Finally, it was time for dinner, though Harry didn't have much of an appetite. He had two things that had simply refused to leave his mind since potions class; first was the fact that Malfoy had been ignoring him all day, and second was the bewitching aroma of rain that Harry couldn't get out of his head.

Ever the one to make a decision in the spur of the moment, Harry stood when Malfoy still refused to make eye contact with him for twenty minutes.

"I have to finish the potions paper for tomorrow," he muttered in excuse, and Hermione was too preoccupied to hear him as she simply nodded, staring at Ron and Lavender exchanging tongue from across the table. Ron hadn't even noticed he'd stood.

Walking briskly over to the Slytherin table, Draco studiously ignored him.

Coming up quickly with another Slytherin-like plan of the day, he approached Malfoy.

"We need to discuss the potions paper," he said, imploring the grey eyes to look at him. When they didn't, Harry spoke again before hurriedly exiting the dining hall. "Library. Ten minutes."

...

The library was deserted when Malfoy entered, everyone most likely still finishing their suppers.

Harry was seated at a table alone with his fingers laced in front of him.

He didn't look up as Draco approached, staring down at his hands.

Draco took the seat across from him and said nothing. He held his hands in his lap, wringing them nervously, unsure what the meeting was about. He hadn't realized how hard it would be to be friends with this boy and hide his feelings. Though he knew he couldn't take their friendship back now, he still didn't think he could handle the hurt if the friendship became any closer. Not that they were all that close.

"Malfoy," Harry started hesitantly, and Draco's heart nearly broke at the use of the impersonal name.

Draco looked up at the forest green eyes and his heart leapt into his throat. He swallowed nervously.

"Look, I get it if you don't want to be friends, people change their minds. And I've done shit I can never redeem, I know that. But I wish you would just be honest with me so that it's not like we're friends one second then not the next."

The green eyes implored him, looking into Draco's broken soul. Harry felt a rush of heat as he gazed at the eyes the color of the sky on a cloudy day.

Draco nodded, and the two were so close at this point Draco could see the small flecks of gold within the green, like sunlight shining through a forest canopy.

Harry grinned and Draco placed his elbows on the table, unable to resist staring dreamily at the Gryffindor with his chin on his hand. He placed his hands flat on the table, realizing the position he was in, and Harry began to reach a hand across, not yet realizing his own movement.

Two fingers touched and electricity pulsed through them, but this time, neither pulled away. Instead, Draco met him halfway and allowed Harry to place his hand over the other's.

It was incredible to Draco how much heat and emotion could flow through him from one touch, and he never wanted to move again.

"Will you meet me tomorrow? After classes by the lake? We can bring work or books, whatever you want."

The emerald eyes looked so eager, so hopeful, Draco was helpless to resist. He nodded once more, not trusting his voice, and the hand covering his own gave a gentle squeeze, causing another wave of heat to rush through Draco.

"Brilliant, I mean, yes, alright, I'll see you then," and with that, he walked out of the library, smile etched on his handsome face.

Draco stood, looking at his hand as he felt the remnants of electricity pulsing and smiled to himself. He had never felt more at ease.

...

The next day flew by for Draco, yet still not quickly enough. He was unable to shake the butterflies flitting around his stomach for the entire day, especially when a certain pair of green eyes met his.

Draco bounced in his seat through all of his classes, willing them to move faster. During the midday meal, he was hardly able to eat anything, the butterflies filling up his stomach so much. He settled for a piece of bread and a couple strawberries.

Finally, the time came that classes finished and Draco could leave the castle.

He was just about to step into the courtyard when Pansy's voice stopped him. "Draco? Where are you going?"

As he so often did, Draco thanked his Slytherin ability to lie on the spot. "I'm just off to fly for a bit, I'll be back for dinner." Before she could protest or question him further, he took off, walking at a brisk pace in the direction of the lake, unable to contain his excitement.

He refused the urge to actually jog there; he knew Harry would most likely take longer, getting there faster would not help.

However, he was quite pleasantly surprised to see Harry already sitting there; he must have been as eager as Draco.

Draco could no longer hide the large grin that broke over his face and Harry blushed deeply to see how excited he was to see him of all people.

Draco decided he rather liked that color on Potter, it made his heart flutter and emotion pool in his belly.

"Hello," Draco said nervously, casually sitting beside Harry, close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body. "How was your day?"

"Good, you're much better at potions than Ron and me," he replied, chuckling.

"I'd imagine I'm better at most things, Potter," he said with his usual arrogance but this time Harry could hear the humor.

"Not Quidditch," Harry said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Touche," he acquiesced, smiling softly, and Harry longed to make that smile come more often.

"Speaking of potions," Harry began, pulling some parchment out of his robes and a book to write on, "want to help me with this?" It was obviously the potions paper they had been assigned days before that was due Wednesday, the next day.

"Tell me you've at least started it," Draco said, groaning.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I was a bit... distracted," he said, shyly avoiding eye contact with Draco.

"Hey," Draco said softly, and without realizing it, he reached over and lifted Harry's chin, forcing him to look into the startling grey eyes.

Harry bit his bottom lip gently, staring at the pale face with a mixture of curiosity and something Draco couldn't place.

Aware of the intimate contact between them, Draco dropped his hand back to his side, embarrassed by the affectionate connection.

"So, the paper," Harry prompted, seeing the distraught look in the clouded eyes, normally hard as granite, though at the moment an open silver. "Will you help?" Harry gave his best boyish grin and Draco melted, unable to resist.

He nodded, returning the youthful smile that still dazzled him every time.

...

The boys worked for hours until it was almost supper time, and Harry was almost finished. He was fully capable of finishing the rest on his own, they both knew, yet neither was ready to part with the other just yet.

"It's getting late," Draco started, eyeing the sun setting on the horizon. He wasn't ready to leave Harry's company but he didn't want to overstay his welcome.

"Yeah," Harry replied wistfully, drinking in the beautiful sight before him that was so wonderfully Draco while the Slytherin eyed the sunset, magnificent reds and oranges thrown across the clouds in the sky.

Draco looked back at Harry, suppressing a smile as Harry couldn't look away fast enough.

"We should head back," Draco said, standing.

Harry nodded and put away the now almost filled parchment and book. Draco outstretched a hand to help him up which Harry gladly took, each of them glad for the excuse to share physical contact.

When Harry had stood, Draco began to let go, but the Gryffindor held on and Draco raised his gaze questioningly but saying nothing. Harry looked down at the entwined hands and began to walk in the direction of the castle, not removing his hand from Draco's until they were within sight of it.

...

* * *

 **AN: So I wasn't going to publish today or have an author's note in this chapter but I feel this needs to be heard. I found out today my uncle killed himself. I have a lot of people in my life that deal with depression and I don't think I could handle it if it happened again. Please no that there is always someone who cares about you, no matter who you are, and that ending it will not help anyone. It will leave a hole that can never be filled in your place. If you have suicidal thoughts, please seek help, it's just a phone call away. I'm sorry to get sad on you but I just think everyone needs to hear that once in a while. Thank you for reading.**

 **-Hope**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Potion Papers and Parchments**

As they approached the castle, Draco became more aware of how odd it would look for him to be holding the hand of Harry Potter. He knew they needed to let go before someone would see them, but he had the hardest time dropping the hand that seemed to anchor him to the planet.

He knew not if there would ever be another opportunity like this, and he also was unsure of what Harry's action truly meant. Friends didn't hold hands, especially not two male ones, but he was almost certain Harry was straight.

However he could not bring himself to end this blissful moment of happiness.

When they finally got to the courtyard, Draco let go and allowed his hand to drop once more to his side, losing the warmth the heat between them had caused.

Neither wanted to part still, though they had spent hours together.

Thinking quickly, as Draco began to turn and murmur a goodbye, Harry called out, "I still haven't finished that bloody paper."

Draco laughed, and Harry relished the sound; he had never heard him sound so at ease. "Yes, because _somebody's_ the slowest writer in all of Hogwarts. Not to mention, you had three days to work on it and you didn't even write your name on the paper."

Harry smiled, loving the easy banter between them now that it was no longer malicious. "You got me there, but either way, I still have to finish it tonight and I think Snape would suspect something if the whole paper was well written and then suddenly my poor excuse for writing as a conclusion."

Draco smirked once more. "Well I can't argue with that iron-clad logic," he said sarcastically, though secretly his heart was beating a mile a minute at the mere thought of spending more time with Harry. "And you really do need my excellent potions skills." He said this with his usual air superiority but he reached out his hand as he did, softly grasping the fingers of the boy before him.

Harry gave them a gentle squeeze, murmuring, "I'll see you in the library after supper?"

He said it as a question though by his tone, Draco recognized that Harry already knew the answer.

He nodded, feeling the rough fingers in his hand once more before walking to the dining hall without another word.

...

Ron ate without Lavender that evening, and Harry enjoyed having his friend's attention for once. Hermione was far less quiet and it almost felt like it had in the earlier years, without the drama and romance and the only worry Harry had was about Voldemort himself.

Harry rolled his eyes, Voldemort was way more drama than Lavender, though he almost preferred his company. Almost.

It was different from the other years because Harry was hardly able to pay attention to the Gryffindor conversation as he continually felt the piercing stare of grey eyes on his face, though he constantly fought the urge to look over there himself.

Harry was nodding quietly, pretending to listen to Hermione ramble on about how excited she was to move on from studying Gillyweed to Venomous Tentacula.

He looked up briefly again, making eye contact with glistening silver eyes as both boys looked back down at their plates, both embarrassed to have been caught staring.

"Harry," Hermione said accusingly, shaking his arm impatiently.

"Sorry, yeah, Venomous Tentacula, it's going to be great," he said as enthusiastically as he could muster. Hermione rolled her eyes but continued with her story.

Finally, supper was finished and Harry could go to the library.

"I'll see you guys at the common room, I still have to finish this rubbish paper," Harry said, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Blimey, Harry, I feel like we haven't seen you all day. Don't you want to work on it in the common room? That way 'Mione can help." With this, Hermione rolled her eyes and glared, as if to say poor, helpless boys, but Harry could see the pride on her face that Ron thought so highly of her.

"No, I'd probably just get distracted," Harry said, trying to hurry the conversation along so he could meet Draco.

"He's right, Ron, besides, I can't always write your essays for you both," Hermione said, secretly glad for the excuse to be with Ron alone.

Harry nodded, and before Ron could protest further, he half ran out of the dining hall, calling a quick, "Catch you both in a bit," over his shoulder.

Breathlessly, he flew to the library and threw himself into a chair in the back, setting his parchment and ink up on the table. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the table, endeavoring to look busy but failing miserably.

He hadn't noticed Draco had walked up until he heard the silky voice. "Impatient to get started, Potter? I never knew you had such a passion for potions," Draco said, a smirk playing on his lips.

Harry couldn't help but grin innocently up at him, and once again Draco was left breathless at the striking beauty that was Harry.

The Gryffindor gestured to the seat across from him, and together they finished the paper within a matter of minutes. Neither was quite ready to leave yet so they stayed, discussing a wide range of topics from potions, which Draco had a real passion for, to Quidditch.

They stayed away from talking about the Dark Lord for Harry was still unsure where Draco stood though he hoped he was no longer under his influence.

Abruptly, Draco changed the topic once more. "I never did apologize, for, uh, breaking your nose beginning of this year," he said, chewing his lip nervously. He wanted to avoid the powerful stare of the green eyes but he found himself unable to tear his gaze away.

But Harry's answer surprised him. "Seriously?"

Draco looked at him confused, about to open his mouth in question, but Harry beat him to it.

"I almost kill you twice in a single year and you're worried about my nose?" He grinned at him and Draco felt a smile twitch his own lips.

"Draco," the name still sent tingles through the Slytherin, "please don't worry yourself about this. It's over, done. We've both started over, remember?"

Draco nodded reassured by his words, but his smile turned dark as they reminded him of something else, his impossible task that he couldn't escape from simply by 'starting over'.

Harry sensed the change but said nothing, trying again for a reassuring smile. He hesitantly reached a hand out across the table, resting it halfway between them, but Draco only looked at it and did nothing.

Pausing a moment, Harry retracted it, wondering what had changed so suddenly.

Harry stood, sensing their time together was over, and he hoped desperately they were not back to where they had started.

Draco stood with him, unsure of what to say. He didn't want him to leave yet. He was so tempted to tell him everything; if anyone could help him, he trusted Harry the most, but he knew the Chosen One had enough problems with Voldemort and he didn't need Draco's too.

So Draco stood there, pleading with the Gryffindor with stormy eyes, but Harry frowned slightly and twisted his hands in front of him.

"Guess I'll see you around, Malfoy," and Draco knew he had lost the only good thing in his life.

...

"Ron, shut up, will you?" Harry said, attempting to maintain attention on Professor McGonagall at the front of the classroom.

He saw Blaise snicker next to Malfoy as he overheard Harry's comment but Draco made no movement, still as marble looking at the paper in front of the classroom.

Ron had been talking about the Harpies game for the entire class but Harry could not focus on the meaningless chatter, his mind was occupied by the blonde sitting two rows in front of him.

He saw Blaise lean over and whisper something to Draco to which he nodded slightly.

Ron continued to rant about the close game when McGonagall cut him off.

"Mr. Weasley, is there something you wish to share with the class?"

"No, Professor," Ron said looking down at his lack of notes, his face as red as his hair.

Blaise coughed on a laugh at this. "Mr. Zabini, since you and Mr. Weasley are having a particularly difficult time focusing, perhaps you need a change in partners. Ronald, change seats with Draco."

"Professor-" Ron looked like he was about to be sick but the witch simply put up a hand to show she did not want to hear about it.

He angrily shook, grabbing his book and parchment and sulking to the desk now occupied solely by Zabini.

He sat down heavily as far as he could get from the other body and looked studiously forward, not acknowledging the other's existence.

Draco, meanwhile, was slowly walking towards Harry, guiltily looking at the floor. He still felt remorseful for the night in the library yet he hadn't spoken to the Gryffindor since.

Draco was so afraid of letting himself get close to someone, or worse still, letting someone get close to him. Especially Harry.

Softly, he sat in Ron's now vacant chair, glancing briefly at Harry's face, but Harry was looking down at the parchment in front of him, scratching something down in his chicken scrawl writing.

Draco placed his own parchment and resumed writing as well as the professor continued to teach.

Draco glanced up again but Harry was still ignoring his presence.

Subtly, making certain McGonagall's back was to them, Draco pulled out another piece of parchment.

On it, he wrote, _Are you going to ignore me the entire class?_ Hesitantly, he slid it across the table to where Harry could read it.

Contemplating a moment, he wrote his response directly below Draco's. _You pulled away from me, remember? I thought we were friends._

Draco watched the strong hand as it moved swiftly across the paper, tendons and veins showing as the hand continued.

Draco took the paper back and looked at it for what felt like a very long time. What Harry said was true, he knew that the selfless thing to do would be to pull away from Harry and not let this progress any further, but unfortunately he was very selfish.

 _You're right. I'm sorry_. Draco slid the sheet over and watched the green eyes scan his line over and over again. He bit his lip and looked up into the clear silver ones briefly, giving a half smile before looking down once more and writing his own line below Draco's.

As he pushed the parchment once more to Draco, the blonde reached over, brushing his fingers along Harry's hand, looking pleadingly into the forest green eyes before reading Harry's writing.

 _Thank you, Draco._

...


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys, thank you so much for reading and those of you who have followed, faved, or reviewed it is greatly appreciated. I just wanted to let you know that I might skip some stuff if the events in the story are the same as what happens in the book, no need for me to rewrite the goddess herself in my lesser way haha. Just an fyi if an event is skipped. Thanks!**

 **-Hope**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Love Poison**

The boys didn't write to each other anymore for the remainder of the class, though they did exchange small smiles, secretive and shy, as they both caught the other staring.

They subconsciously leaned towards one another, nearly shoulder to shoulder, and both had their hands on the table, mere inches from the other.

Draco, wanting to make up for the previous night and reassure Harry of his continued emotions, slowly slid his hand across until both pinkies touched ever so slightly.

Warmth spread throughout Draco, and appeared to do so as well in Harry as his cheeks became a slight pink as blood rushed in them.

Still trying to maintain subtlety, Draco slowly, moving a faction of a millimeter every minute it seemed, he wrapped his own little finger over Harry's in a slight caress.

Harry's pulse quickened, his heart hammering loudly in his chest, and he almost feared Draco would be able to hear it.

Too soon the class ended and Draco quickly pulled his hand away with a small, embarrassed smile.

Trying to will what courage the Slytherin could muster, he asked quietly, "Do you want to meet in our spot by the lake today? Same time?"

Harry nodded, biting his lip to fight the smile as Ron walked over to meet him. To avoid suspicians, Draco said, "And tell your pet weasel to watch his mouth so I don't have to sit with your heroic arse again, Potter." This was said with his usual sneer and Harry simply rolled his eyes, not trusting himself not to laugh, while Ron began a retort but Draco was already gone.

"Come on, Ron, he's not worth it," though he knew as he said this that Draco was worth that and so much more.

...

As soon as the final class had finished, Harry had to restrain himself from flying out the door.

"See you for supper," he called to Ron and left before he could ask where he was going. He walked as quickly as he could without seeming suspicious and finally made it to their private spot by the lake.

He sat down, bouncing a knee and trying to appear busy so that when Draco came he didn't look too desperate.

Would he hold his hand again? Harry felt his stomach knot in excitement and trepidation, he could no longer deny his feelings for the Slytherin, and he was fairly certain those feelings were returned, but Draco was always so closed off, it was hard to break down his walls.

But Harry was not one to give up easily. He picked at his bitten nails to amuse himself until the other's arrival. Finally, Draco arrived and Harry fought to appear casual.

Draco was not so good at hiding it though. "You came," he whispered with almost awe in his voice, as though he could not believe he was worth Harry's time. How wrong he was.

"Of course," Harry's eyebrows knit together and he looked up at the blonde concerned.

Draco still hadn't sat down yet, prompting Harry to stand, not only so they would be on equal levels but also for the mere proximity of the boy.

They stood close together, face to face, and Harry could feel the nervous, minty breath was over his face. His eyes hooded slightly with the scent of rain and mint washing over him, the same smell of Amortentia.

He stepped slightly closer, trying to inhale as much of that scent as he could and Draco was struck once more at the beauty of the emerald eyes with flecks of gold hidden in them, hidden behind large glasses that Draco reached over and took off before he could change his mind.

He wanted to see the gold in those eyes, unobstructed.

Harry blinked slowly at him and Draco couldn't help but feel that those flecks were his and his alone, only Draco could see Harry this close, especially without the lenses in the way, and a wave of pride washed over him at this thought.

"Do you want to go for a walk," asked Draco, trying to snap out of the spell Harry had him under, needing to lessen their proximity so that he could think straight.

Harry nodded, and Draco smiled shyly as he extended his hand.

Harry took back the glasses and put them on once more and reached for Draco's still outstretched hand. Their fingers entwined easily as it became more and more natural, and they each smiled shyly at one another, no longer caring about hiding their feelings.

They walked and talked hand in hand at the private edge of the lake until the sun had almost finished its descent.

They stopped at the edge of the underbrush, just hidden from sight.

"We should head back," Harry whispered, unwilling to remove his hand from Draco's. They each were incredibly close together, and Harry looked into the deep silver orbs in front of them, so clear Harry felt he would fall in.

They stared a moment longer, each inhaling their own respective scents of Amortentia longingly.

Draco nodded slightly, not ready to part but knowing it would be suspicious if they didn't.

Suddenly, before either could stop themselves, they were locked in a tight embrace, Harry feeling the silky platinum locks as Draco stroked his back slowly. Too soon, they pulled away, smiling to themselves, and began to walk in opposite directions.

"Same time tomorrow," Draco called out and Harry smiled to himself, knowing he need not respond. They both knew he would be there.

...

The next several days passed in a similar fashion, without the transfiguration incident. They would exchange glances in the classes they shared, especially in potions when each would just so happen to retrieve ingredients at the same time, their hands brushing.

It became a daily routine, and once classes had finished, both boys would meet by the lake, talking, walking, sometimes reading silently to themselves simply enjoying the others presence.

It also became a custom that every time they sat or walked together, one of them would reach for the other's hand and would not let go until it was time to leave.

Harry loved spending time with the Slytherin, but the end of each visit was almost his favorite part. Almost.

After they had first embraced, they would hold one another as if that boy was the one thing keeping them on this earth before parting each evening.

Harry looked forward to it each day and it almost made it worth their having to leave each other.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," said Draco after a week of this routine, stroking Harry's hair as they embraced, reveling in the thick softness that smelled of warmth and wind.

Harry pulled away, excitement in every line on his face. "You read Shakespeare!" he cried enthusiastically.

"Of course I did, you said he was good, for a muggle," said Draco, wrinkling his nose playfully and squeezing Harry's hand in his. "We must be going," he said, reluctantly dropping the hand and murmuring, "Until tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Draco," Harry whispered to himself, for Draco had already begun his walk back to the palace. Suddenly, Harry had an idea. "Dra- uh, Malfoy," he called.

Draco turned around, confused hearing his surname once more. Harry jogged to catch up to him and looked around to make sure they were still alone.

"Draco." Draco nodded, grinning like a schoolboy. "It's Saturday tomorrow."

Draco's smile widened but he still said nothing, prompting the other to begin.

"Can we, I mean, would you want to maybe, meet earlier? After lunch?"

Draco looked as though he were contemplating the idea and Harry's face fell slightly but Draco grinned and the smile returned. "Of course. I'll see you then," and with that, he was gone, smile upon his face.

...

Draco couldn't stop thinking about an emerald set of eyes all throughout dinner. It didn't help that said eyes continued to stare at him before looking away every time Draco looked up.

He was behaving like a silly schoolboy, unable to wipe the stupid grin off his face. Draco couldn't believe how much he had changed, and all because of Harry, simply during the course of a couple weeks.

He barely heard the conversations between Pansy and Blaise but it didn't matter; all that did was that he was going to spend the next day with Harry.

...

Ron and Lavender had been vigorously snogging for the entire meal, and while Hermione gave them pointed glares, Harry paid them no mind as he stared across at the silver eyes.

Finally, Hermione had had enough. "Ronald, Harry and I are trying to eat here," she said angrily, trying and failing to not sound jealous.

Harry looked up, surprised to have heard his name.

Standing up though otherwise ignoring her comment, Ron gave a quick goodbye before he was pulled by the girl out of the hall.

"Merlin, he is infuriating," she said angrily, pushing away her plate of uneaten chicken. "Why are boys so frustrating?"

Harry glanced at her, wary of taking sides though he knew she needed his support. "I'm sorry, Hermione," was all he said.

He stood and pulled her to her feet, embracing her in a way he hoped was comforting. As he did so, he felt stormy eyes on him and looked to see Draco watching him with a mix of envy and hurt on his face.

The blonde quickly looked down when their eyes met, embarrassed for feeling so petty, and Harry found his arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders protectively as he walked her to the common room, .

...

The pair talked for hours in the common room, Harry trying to distract her from Ron.

"We should do something, visit Hagrid or something, just the two of us," he suggested.

"Yes, we should. Tomorrow's Saturday..." she said hopefully.

"Sorry, 'Mione, I'm really busy tomorrow, Slughorn needs me for a project... How about Sunday?" He felt bad about lying to her but he didn't much other choice.

She nodded, staring at the fire. "I should get to bed." She said finally. "Thank you Harry, for... helping me. You're a good friend," she stood and embraced him once more, and Harry felt a swell of love for his friend as she walked to the girls dorms.

Harry stood by himself, thinking about what to do about his two friends for a moment, before heading up to the dorms himself.

When he got to his bunk, he saw Ron sprawled out on his bunk, munching on a box of chocolates.

"Oh, hey, Harry," he said around a chewy caramel. "Sorry, I didn't eat much at supper and saw these on your bed. Didn't think you'd mind," Harry shook his head, beginning to change into his pajamas.

"Harry?" Harry looked at him quizzically. "Can I tell you something?" The brunet nodded. "I think I'm in love with her," and with this he giggled to himself, eating another chocolate.

"Well you've been snogging her for the past several weeks," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Who?" asked Ron.

"Who, Lavender of course. You've been steady for over a month."

"No not Lavender," Ron said, rolling his eyes as though speaking to a child. "Romilda Vaine."

"Romilda? Have you even spoken to her?"

"No, I just know," said Ron, a disgusting love-struck expression on his face.

Suddenly, the gears in Harry's head clicked into place: the chocolates, the card with her face on it, Ron's sudden obsession with a girl he'd never met.

"Why don't we go see her, Romilda? I'll introduce you," he said, pulling Ron to his feet and walking him to Slughorn's classroom.

...

The next morning in the hospital wing, Ron was still unconscious though Madam Pomphrey had said he would be okay. Harry hadn't left his side though he had told a first year that had happened to stop by to notify Hermione.

Hermione had sat on Ron's other side, saying nothing yet supporting him like she always would.

Suddenly, a shrill voice interrupted the still morning. "Where is he? Where is my Won-Won?" Lavender said in her obnoxious voice. "Has he been asking for me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry looked away, not wanting to give the girl a dirty look for Ron's sake.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Lavender said, glaring at Hermione. At this, Hermione stood, anger evident on her face.

"I might ask you the same question."

"I _happen_ to be his girlfriend," Lavender said proudly, looking down at Hermione like something on the bottom of her shoe she couldn't get off.

"I happen to be his... friend."

"Don't make me laugh, you haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up with him now that he's suddenly all _interesting_."

"He's been poisoned you daft dimbo!"

Ron stirred suddenly, rolling on his side, mumbling in his sleep.

"See, he senses my presence," said Lavender, running to the end of the bed. "Don't worry, Won-Won, I'm here. I'm here."

He began mumbling again, and this time they could all make out what he was saying. "Her...My...Nee...Her..Mione...Hermione."

Lavender stood, trembling with anger, and fled the hospital wing, sobbing loudly. Harry resisted the urge to laugh and rolled his eyes as if to say 'finally.'

"Come everyone, Mr. Weasley is well tended," said Dumbledore and everyone except for Ron and Hermione filed out of the room.

Harry, now that the emergency had passed, suddenly remembered his plan for the afternoon. Suddenly, the large clock rang noon signalling the beginning of lunch.

Harry only had an hour.

...

* * *

 **AN: So I _tried_ not to repeat scenes already written but I loved the one with Lavender so much I _had_ to. Sorry. This is a pretty long chapter though some of it wasn't original so I was like it's fine haha. Hope you all enjoyed, please continue to review, thanks for reading! I was not going to update today but I got a lot of positive reactions from the last chapter, really encouraged me. Thank you the two of you who reviewed after the last chapter, truly made my day. Please let me know what you think, thank you for reading. **

**-Hope**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So, last chapter didn't have much Drarry in it so I'm posting early. Also I got SO many reviews, thank you all so much, it made me really happy. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can. Trust me, you'll want me too after this chapter hahahaha (somewhat evil laugh). Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Not What was Expected, Not What was Hoped**

Harry bounded down the stone steps from the hospital wing as quickly as his feet would carry him. Out of breath, he entered the dining hall before plopping himself next to Fred and George who had already began eating.

Harry looked at the food around him but found himself far too nervous to eat.

He grabbed a roll, buttering it and delicately ate it while glancing at the Slytherin table every few seconds.

Fred and George filled the conversation for him, and Harry was able to get away with the occasional nod, smile, and "oh wow."

Steel eyes met his own but they softened when they saw who was staring, melting into a warm silver that made Harry's heart flutter.

When he had finished his roll, Harry stood up saying his goodbyes to the twins before exiting the castle. He walked quickly to their spot, waiting for the other to arrive.

Finally, Draco came and sat next to him, their bodies mere inches from each other, and the Slytherin gave a bashful smile worthy of a Hufflepuff, causing Harry to laugh.

Draco took Harry's hand, stroking it with his thumb. "I love that sound," he said quietly, more to himself than to Harry.

Harry blushed in response, gently squeezing the soft hand in his. After a moment, he let go and lied back on the soft grass, gazing up at the tall leaves and beyond them at the brilliant sky. The sky brought out the blue in Draco's eyes that made Harry want to fall into their depths.

Draco hesitated a moment before lying back with him, Harry taking his hand once more. They lied like that for what felt like hours, saying nothing, merely looking into the other's eyes.

They talked about little things, why Harry had chosen to be a seeker, Draco had laughed when he found out it was because of him.

"Sounds like me," he said chuckling. "Gods, I'm and arse."

Harry nodded, grin wide on his face, and hesitantly, he reached out a hand and stroked the pale cheek before him, pink spreading beneath his fingertips.

Draco dared not move, closing his eyes at the intimate touch and inhaling slightly when the fingers just barely brushed across his full lips.

When they were removed, he ran his tongue along the path the fingers had taken on his mouth, looking wide-eyed at Harry.

"You know I'm a seeker because of you too, Harry," Draco murmured.

"I didn't know that. How so?" Harry asked curiously.

"I wanted to get your attention," Draco said, laughing softly again at the foolishness of it all. "Even if it meant getting under your skin."

"Well it worked," Harry said, shifting further onto his side so that he could see Draco's side profile even better: the arch of his nose, the curve of his lips...

"What, getting your attention or getting under your skin?"

"Both," Harry laughed, and Draco grinned once more.

"I love that sound," he repeated, this time looking at Harry so he knew he was addressing him.

"So I've heard," Harry teased and Draco snickered.

Draco turned on his own side then, mirroring Harry, as he stared into the emerald eyes he adored. He inhaled slightly, reveling in the scent of the forest and the wind; reveling in the scent of Harry.

Harry scooted closer slightly, and they were almost chest to chest, heat radiating between them.

Harry slowly lifted a hand, awaiting Draco's reaction, but when he did nothing but continue to stare into his eyes, he reached the hand forward once more, feeling the smooth, pale skin of his cheek before feeling the strands of delicate hair.

Draco closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling, opening them when Harry pulled back again. This time, Draco reached forward, not touching Harry's skin but instead removed his glasses and placing them in the Gryffindor's chest pocket, wanting to see into Harry's heart without obstruction.

He placed his arm at his side once more, simply staring into the green depths, fragmented with golden flecks that glimmered in the sunlight.

"Harry?" Draco broke the stillness, a question that had been nagging him for weeks suddenly pressing to be answered. "Can I ask you something?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Harry's brows knit together with worry.

"I just- not that I blame you, I'm not angry, and don't bother apologizing again, I mean it, but I just need to know, why did you curse me?"

Harry sighed and looked away, guilt swallowing once more.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Draco added.

"No, you deserve an explanation," Harry said, gnawing his lip in trepidation. "I was stupid, beyond stupid. Truthfully, Draco, when I saw you in the library... and watching you in the hospital wing after the Quidditch match... I was just so confused, I was... _feeling_ things I couldn't understand and seeing you there, I guess all of my emotions kind of flooded at once, and I took them out on you.

"It was the worst thing I've done in my life, I know you said not to apologize but Draco I have to-" tears welled in the green pits. "Draco, I'm so sorry," Harry said, finally looking at Draco with such pain and anguish his heart constricted for the other boy.

Draco reached out and wiped the tears that had run down Harry's cheeks, hoping to remove the guilt with them. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Please stop feeling so guilty, it's forgiven."

Draco tried to look reassuring but Harry was still unconvinced.

"I didn't leave your side," Harry finally whispered, trying to blink away his tears. "I pretended I was sick with my teachers. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep, Draco, you don't know how important..." he trailed off. "I went with Ron back to the dorms only to come back under the cloak after he thought I was asleep. I left early in the morning so no one knew that I..." he stopped once more.

Draco was shocked, how long this poor boy had waited for him to wake, watching over him as he slept.

"I couldn't leave you, Draco," he said, shaking his head vigorously.

"I know, Harry, I know," and with these words, Draco closed the distance between them, holding Harry tightly to his chest, thinking if he held him long enough, he could take the pain away. "I know, Harry."

Draco stroked his hair and his back, basking the feel of his body pressed against his own. Finally, Harry seemed calmer, the tension in his body gone.

The Gryffindor pulled back slightly so he could see Draco's face, biting his lip in concentration.

"I wish we weren't enemies for so long," he said, nuzzling back into Draco's neck. Draco's hand stroking Harry's back stilled suddenly as Draco took in his words.

"No, Harry, you were right to reject me. To hate me," Draco said quietly, suddenly letting in all of his fears and dark thoughts about what he had to do for a master who wished the only person who mattered dead.

Harry pulled back once more, and Draco lied flat on his back, looking up at the sky.

"No, Draco, I wasn't, you're a good person. I know you now, I see you," Harry said, softly stroking Draco's face as he spoke.

Draco shook his head, not trusting his voice as teared welled in his eyes.

He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve _him._

"Draco, you can tell me. Please trust me. I know who you are now, you don't have to be that way, you don't have to fight for him, _kill_ for him." Draco continued to stare straight up. "I trust you Draco..."

Harry leaned in slightly, smelling the rain and mint that clung to his skin.

"Don't," whispered Draco, their faces an inch away.

"It's going to be okay," murmured Harry, cupping the Slytherin's cheek and leaning in until their lips pressed against one another.

Draco's lips pressed back for half a moment, needing to feel the intense love he felt for the other boy for just one moment of bliss in his life before deciding to do something selfless for the first time.

He pushed Harry's chest until they broke apart.

"Draco?" Harry asked, wounded deeply.

"You don't want this, Harry, you don't want _me_."

"Draco... please don't do this..." Harry pleaded, but Draco was already standing.

"It's already done."

* * *

 **AN: Hey all, I know this is a bit of a short chapter but I feel like there is some good stuff, don't be too upset, I like happy endings (sort of spoiler alert), although you're reading this pretty much for fluff so yeah. Thanks for reading, hope you're still enjoying. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello, hope you are enjoying the story so far. As I said before, I will try not to repeat things that occur in the same way in the book, I don't want to copy, but if it appears that I am skipping around a bit I apologize. However, if an event is the same but a certain character has a different perspective in my story or something I will probably include it, I'm not trying to copyright. Let me know what you think, thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Death and Deatheaters**

Draco didn't look back. He knew that if he looked back and saw the pleading forest eyes on him he would be selfish and turn back.

For the first time in his life, he was taking control, even if it meant leaving the one thing that had brought him happiness in so many years.

But he would not be the reason Harry suffered when he inevitably saw Draco for who he truly was. A Deatheater.

Draco would follow through with the plan, even if it meant hurting Harry, if only to show him he deserved so much better.

That was why Draco kept walking. That was why Draco did not look back.

...

Harry didn't move for hours after Draco left. He sat on the unyielding earth, cold without the other's body heat, staring at the space he had occupied.

Harry wanted to scream, to run after him, but he was a prisoner in his own body, helpless to its decisions.

And it didn't want to move.

He thought that if he sat motionless perhaps he'd forget. Perhaps Draco would change his mind. Perhaps.

But Draco did not come back. And his heart did not forget the pain.

So Harry sat, staring at the tiny ripples forming in the lake, seemingly minuscule and meaningless though growing larger as they traveled further.

Harry had no sense of the passing of time, he could have sat there for hours without realizing it, but he turned swiftly at the popping sound of apparition behind him.

He turned sharply, drawing his wand, a small part of him hoping it was Draco returning though he knew they could not apparate on the school grounds. He was swiftly disappointed, however, when he turned to see a sad smile on the face of the Headmaster.

"Harry. You need a shave my friend," and Harry subconsciously touched his cheek. "The place we travel to tonight is exceedingly dangerous."

...

Harry breathed heavily at the top of the astronomy tower, trying to pull Dumbledore's weight with him.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing," he said, trying in vain to urge the professor onward.

"No," the Headmaster said weakly, "no, Severus is who I need..."

Harry was about to protest when each heard footsteps on the large stairwell. Dumbledore continued to lean heavily on the rail, too weak to support his own weight.

"Quickly, Harry, hide yourself below, do not speak a word... no matter what," and Harry bit his lip before nodding at the seriousness on Dumbledore's face.

Harry quietly raced below, able to see and hear the man but unable to be seen. Without audibly casting a spell, Dumbledore cast a silencing and immobility spell on Harry and he was frozen, helpless to what was to come.

Harry felt a rushing of hope and warmth as he saw Draco step to the top level of the astronomy tower but it was immediately doused by the sorrowful expression on his face. His eyes were large and afraid, his mouth set in a grim line. Harry wanted nothing more than to comfort him but could do nothing but watch.

Draco walked up to the professor and Harry listened as Draco struggled with his mission, and slowly Harry became aware as to what was to happen. He longed to scream, to fight, to shake Draco until the boy he knew returned to this gaunt, hollow body. But he could do nothing.

With a shaking hand, Draco raised his wand at the Headmaster, Dumbledore's own wand long since disarmed, and the blonde clearly fought to put on an indifferent face though tears shone in his eyes.

"Let me help you, Draco," Dumbledore said, trying to give the boy one last chance.

"I don't want your help! You can't help me, no one can. I have to do this," Draco said, desperately trying to calm his shaking arm.

 _If you'd let me in, I could have helped you. You don't have to do this,_ Harry longed to say, though the words were frozen on his lips.

Suddenly, Bellatrix, Greyback, and a few other Deatheaters barged through the door, all standing behind Draco. Bellatrix taunted in her usual haunting voice, urging Malfoy to continue.

Greyback snarled something, raising his own wand, and Harry silently pleaded for the Headmaster to do something, anything.

"No," a soft yet powerful voice said, and Harry looked up to see it belonged to Snape. Never in his life had he been so grateful to see the potions master but his happiness disappeared when he too raised his wand. "I made a vow."

"Severus... please," Dumbledore pleaded but the pale face was unmoved.

Two more words escaped Snape's lips before all Hell broke loose. "Avada Kedavra."

...

Draco watched the blast of green light hit the old headmaster, watched as he fell from the rooftop. He stood, unable to move, unable to think.

Suddenly, he was being hauled from the area by the scruff of his collar by Snape, dragged down the steps as his Aunt Bellatrix blasted the dark mark into the sky with an inhuman screech.

Snape didn't say a word, he just kept moving, unrelentingly pulling Draco by the neck.

"He's going to kill me, isn't he," Draco whispered, though he knew Snape could hear. The phrase was framed as a question though his tone made it obvious he knew the answer.

"Not if I can help it," Snape growled, finally letting some of his emotion show through his mask. They spoke no more, Draco in shock and Snape only able to think about getting the boy out of there alive.

Draco looked up at the castle that had only become a home in the recent weeks. He wanted to stay, to fix the mess he was in but he saw no choice.

"Draco..." Bellatrix drew out the name, enjoying the taste of it on her tongue. "They'll kill you if you stay," she taunted as though reading his thoughts.

They continued to race towards the edge of the school grounds, the sound of pounding feet and maniacal laughing filling Draco's ears.

Snape slowed suddenly, pulling to the back of the group, and Draco slowed with him. He turned to see what the professor was waiting for to see Harry running at them with his wand raised.

For a fleeting moment, their eyes locked, fear evident in Draco's and a burning anger and hatred in Harry's.

"Go on," Snape commanded Draco, but his feet did not move.

"I'm sorry," he whispered though he knew neither man would hear him, but he hoped Harry would understand.

Snape commanded he leave once more and this time Draco obeyed, longingly looking once more to Harry, but his eyes were locked on Snape's, vengeance written on his face.

And Draco ran. He ran from the sounds of curses escaping his love's mouth, ran towards the people he loathed the most.

* * *

 **AN: So this is a short chapter, I know. The next one will probable much farther in the future when they're looking for horcruxes because everything between now and then is the same as the books. Just a bit of warning. Let me know your thoughts _please_ please please review, it honestly makes my day. **

**Speaking of reviewing, bekito7, your review cracked me up. Thank you for making me smile.**

 **Also, HeartLove339, your review made my day. Every time I read it I grin. Thank you so much for reading and all of you who reviewed.**

 **Hope you and everyone else enjoyed this next chapter, please let me know what you thought.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Hope**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So just a reminder, I am skipping ahead a bit. I will include events that happen in the books but they will be altered, shortened, and other stuff. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

Harry awoke to the soft snoring of Ron in the bed across the room. It was his third night staying at the burrow, by now he had gotten used to the somewhat unfamiliar bed. What he hadn't adjusted to was waking up knowing Dumbledore was dead. And that Draco had almost been the one to do it.

He also hadn't grown accustomed to not seeing the blonde daily, not having their encounters to look forward to. His days felt so bleak from the loss. He couldn't believe he had been so wrong about Draco's feelings for him.

Harry had been so certain that his feelings were returned. How wrong he had been.

However the Gryffindor could not figure out what Draco's motives had been. Why had he allowed him to hold his hand, why had he tried so often to push him away?

Harry found himself unable to believe that the Slytherin harbored no feelings for him whatsoever, that he was evil through and through. It could not be true.

A part of him said that the blonde had simply played with him, toying with his emotions to distract the savior of the wizard world, but he had seen past the mask. Harry had seen behind the walls Draco kept up, if only for a moment. He knew there was something within him that felt something. Something other than contempt.

Harry shook his head. He would drown in his own sadness if he continued to think of Draco in such a light. Despite what he had felt for him before, the boy was a deatheater. Harry had tried to help him, tried to love him, but he was denied.

The Gryffindor needed to now focus on the task set before him. Harry needed to give up what he loved, who he loved. He needed to put the world above his own happiness. Again.

...

Draco stared at the table, not truly seeing it.

The group of Deatheaters had been meeting at his family's dining table daily now, though Draco heard very little of what was said.

He couldn't think, couldn't feel. He would suffocate from the weight of his actions and his longing for Harry if he allowed himself to think.

Instead, he followed the patter the wood made of swirls and lines on the mahogany table, trying to resist comparing the color to a certain hair color he knew.

Finally the meeting was ended as the Dark Lord stood, everyone standing immediately with him. Draco hesitated a moment, his mind just returning to the present, but he quickly stood as well, careful to avoid the snake-like eyes of Voldemort.

The Dark Lord smiled sickeningly, in a serpentine fashion that made Draco's stomach heave.

"Just wait," Voldemort said, his voice coming out almost with a hiss, "the boy who lived will not live much longer," and with a black cloud of smoke, he disappeared, leaving everyone staring at the place he had just occupied a moment longer.

...

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, had finally left the burrow on their search for horcruxes, though Harry had tried to insist he go alone.

However, after a couple of long days with no progress, he was glad they had come with him. He didn't know what would happen if he wore the locket every hour of every day, and without Hermione's charms, he would have been found by the Deatheaters long before now.

When Ron left, Harry had initially been angry, angry that Ron was being selfish and that he had a family to return to when he didn't. Angry that Ron had broken his word.

But Harry's anger faded as the days wore on and he was in a way glad to know that perhaps, even if Harry didn't survive this, Ron hopefully would.

...

When Ron finally returned, his feelings of anger returned, partly for abandoning him and Hermione but also in part because he was endangering himself once more for Harry.

But the locket was finally destroyed and they now had the tool necessary to destroy the other horcruxes. They were finally making progress.

Now he had to find them.

...

Draco stared at his hollowed face and sallow skin in the mirror behind the sink. He ran his hands under the warm water, trying in vain to remind himself of the warmth Harry's touch had always brought him, trying to make himself feel _something._

Tears slipped silently down Draco's face as he longed for the boy, the boy he would most likely never see again. Unless he was staring at his corpse.

More tears slid down his face and he gripped the edge of the sink harder, knowing he would fall to the ground if he let go.

He hadn't eaten in days, he knew not how long, and he knew he was weak. Too weak to kill Dumbledore. Too weak to stay away from Harry.

Using the scalding water to wash the remnants of tears from his face, Draco stood, toweling off his face and once again placing the somber yet apathetic expression to what was occurring around him.

Exiting the bathroom, Draco heard a sudden commotion on the floor upstairs.

Voices were yelling, he heard the shrill voice of his aunt screeching from where he was. Walking toward it, knowing that it would look suspicious if he avoided it, he walked up the elegant stairs to see Ron and Hermione, both held by deatheaters, wandless.

There was another boy next to them, held and wandless as well, and Draco knew in a heartbeat it was Harry.

He knew not if he recognized the messy hair, the emerald eyes, or simply the scent of Amortentia radiating off of him, but he always seemed to feel it when within the same room as Harry.

Electricity flowed within him, a strength he hadn't felt in months, ran through his racing blood as he found himself unable to look away from him.

Draco walked cautiously to his mother's side, keeping quiet as Bellatrix circled the group, her wand up and jabbing Hermione's cheek.

The whole group looked banged up; Hermione had a split lip with blood trickling down he chin while Ron had multiple cuts on his forehead and cheeks as well as many bruises covering his body.

Harry didn't look anything like himself. His face was swollen as if he had eaten something he was heavily allergic to, though Draco would know the boy anywhere.

Draco quickly cast his eyes forward, avoiding the eye contact he would surely encounter with Harry. He knew the guilt would overcome him if the green eyes probed his heart once more.

"It appears the little _mudblood_ cast a stinging curse last," Bellatrix shrieked, tracing her long fingernails behind Hermione, drawing blood along her neck.

The girl resisted the urge to shiver, Draco could tell she was afraid, though she would never show it. Draco admired that.

He looked over to Harry's face, now aware of what had happened to it, and silently thanked Hermione for her quick thinking. He had never been grateful for her presence, even jealous of the friendship she had with Harry, but at this moment he could not have been more thrilled with her.

"Draco!" his aunt called, and he looked swiftly up to his mother who continued to stare straight ahead, unaffected by what was happening. "You went to school with _Potter_ ," she spat the name with disgust. "Come to your Auntie and see if this is the boy."

Draco stared at his aunt, not moving as his mind tried to process what she had said. Eventually, his feet dragged him forward.

...

Harry looked straight ahead of him, watching the boy he had thought had loved him approach. Draco refused to look into his eyes, staring at the floor as his feet slowly pulled him forward.

Harry saw something on Draco's face that he had often seen their before: guilt. But he knew not the reason it was there.

Harry didn't know if he wanted the silver eyes to look at him or not; he feared they would betray him once more and that they would cause all of the feelings he had been trying to keep down to surface once more.

The footsteps echoed in the quiet room as everyone held their breath as Draco approached.

Harry held his breath too, fearing that if Draco turned him in, for he surely recognized him, his heart would not be able to take another break. He would not be able to survive.

Harry looked up at the gaunt face walking towards him and his heart hurt, throbbing in his chest. Draco's cheeks had been hollowed, it was obvious he hadn't eaten for days.

The brunet eyed the dark bags beneath Draco's empty eyes, more evidence the boy was not healthy. Harry wanted to scold him, to hold him, tell him everything would be okay. That things still didn't have to be this way.

But Draco had made up his mind when he pushed Harry away, and the Gryffindor knew that.

Another part of him yearned for the other's presence, begging that he continue walking closer so he could smell the mint and rain. Had he not been restrained, Harry might have leapt out and held him close to his chest, whispering his love for him.

Luckily, he was unable to move, unable to feel the rejection once more if he tried to hold Draco again.

Finally Draco's footsteps stopped, only a foot away from Harry, and the Gryffindor resisted the urge to inhale deeply.

He stood silently, hoping, praying, Draco was who he had thought he was before. Even if the Slytherin could never return Harry's feelings, he hoped their entire friendship was not a lie.

"Well?" Bellatrix demanded, interrupting Harry's reverie, "Is it him?"

Draco's eyes finally met his and the warmth and electricity swept through Harry unwillingly. He tried to make it stop but the feelings he had tried to ignore all surfaced at the exact same moment.

Draco's gaze pleaded for something, Harry wasn't sure, almost as if asking for forgiveness? Though Harry knew it couldn't be that, he didn't feel the same about Harry. Their relationship had been false.

Draco breathed deeply through his nose, looking him up and down and Harry knew he recognized him; he could tell by the way he had looked into Harry's eyes, able to see all the way to his soul.

"I don't know," Draco finally replied though his eyes said something very different. The spell was broken however when he looked down once more and walked back to stand with his mother.

Harry didn't stop looking at the hard grey eyes but they never looked at him again, no matter how much Harry silently asked them to.

But his response had been enough for Harry. The words had told him something he hadn't believed in a long while.

Draco cared for him. There was still hope.

...

* * *

 **AN: So I hope this chapter was good, I know pretty much all of the plot was stuff that happened in the book but I feel like it had a different perspective and affected them each differently.**

 **I realized I never said anything about it, but I think it's kind of funny. I was initially writing this just for myself, I wasn't going to publish it at all. On a whim, I posted the first chapter and it got so much support I decided to keep posting. Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and everything else, it really boosts my confidence and encourages me to write. You guys rock.**

 **Let me know what you think, thanks for reading.**

 **-Hope**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Past Regrets and Broom Rides**

Losing Dobby had hit Harry hard. Too many innocent people had sacrificed their lives for this cause, for Harry, and he worried it would all be for nothing.

Seeing Draco in such a state had impacted Harry almost as hard, and he felt as though his heart had been shredded into tiny pieces.

He would have taken the pain of rejection a thousand times over to know that Draco wasn't suffering, wasn't hurting. Seeing Draco looking like an empty husk, a shell of who he had been with Harry had broken him. But he knew he had to continue.

The world depended on him, and though he wished for once someone else could carry on the task, the burden was his to bear.

After mourning the house elf for a few days, Harry knew the group had to continue their search for horcruxes.

...

Seeing Harry hurt Draco more than he would have thought. He had been able to pretend he had successfully pushed Harry away, keeping him safe from growing too attached.

But seeing him in the grasp of another had proven him wrong.

How he was able to keep forgiving Draco, time after time, baffled him. What had Draco ever done to deserve someone so forgiving? Someone so... good?

The way he had looked at Draco, still with hope and endearment, though now hidden behind pain, Draco would never forget. Harry was just such a _hero._ How could he help falling for him?

He knew Harry would win the war eventually, he had to. When the world needed something of him, he would always deliver. Draco knew that when the war was done and Draco had finally wasted away like the dirt he was, Harry would be able to find someone deserving of his presence, deserving of his love. And that was not Draco.

...

Even though Harry knew he would most likely never see Draco again, or at least never touch and feel him again, he drew comfort in having his wand.

Every night, it was as if Draco's presence was with him before he slept, and he would study the elegant patterns in the wood before he fell asleep.

He could sense Draco's power and presence between his finger tips, filling the void the Slytherin had left the moment he pushed him away.

It was all Harry had left, one of his most valuable possessions to him, and he would do almost anything before giving it up.

...

"It's here...in the castle. It's in the place where everything is hidden. If you have to ask, you will never know, if you know, you need only ask."

Harry stood frozen where he stood, trying desperately to think of what place the diadem was hidden. Realization dawned on Harry's face, and turning quickly to go, he called out his gratitude.

He ran to the Room of Requirement as quickly as his legs would take him, rushing to destroy one of the final horcruxes.

As he entered the door, picturing in his mind's eye what room it was he needed, Hermione and Ron followed him in quickly, catching up to him after destroying the goblet from Bellatrix's vault.

They entered quietly, wondering how they would search the entire place filled with everything ever hidden.

Suddenly, the trio heard footsteps approaching. Searching the room, by some miracle, Harry saw the twinkle of light cast by the diadem.

He was about to reach for it when a voice stopped him.

It belonged to Goyle, leering at him as usual. "Potter."

The trio turned to see Draco, Blaise, and Goyle standing before them. Draco was looking everywhere but at Harry himself and briefly the Gryffindor was brought back to the time at the Malfoy Manor.

He pleaded silently for the silver eyes to look at him once more as he studied the other's fragile appearance, worn from fear and depression. His eyes were dull and sunken, his cheeks even more hollowed than before.

Again, Harry was tempted to reach out to him, bring him back to the man he once knew but knowing it was too late. That man was a figment of Harry's imagination and would never return his feelings.

"You have something that belongs to Draco," Blaise said threatening. The Slytherin glanced at the wand partially hidden in Harry's pocket. "He wants it back."

Harry removed the wand, feeling the familiar warmth of magic beneath his fingers. The fact that the wand had belonged to Draco made him cherish it more, enjoy using it, and he had often found himself feeling it before he slept or when he woke up from nightmares, comforted by its familiarity. It was all that he had left of Draco.

He would not part with it willingly.

He pulled it out slowly, studying the elegant woodwork as he traced the graceful lines with his fingers.

Without taking his eyes off of the wand, Harry murmured with a dead calmness that would make anyone near him shudder, "No."

...

Draco tried to control the shiver that ran down his spine as the word was uttered, and only partially subdued it. He hoped no one had noticed.

The bravery he saw on Harry's face had made his heart swell for him, longing that he had not felt in so long flooding through him at full force.

"Come on, Draco, get 'im," Goyle said, turning to him expectantly. But Draco knew better than to piss of Harry when he was like this. He had a certain strength in his eyes but at the same time a pain so severe he looked almost... broken. He looked exactly how Draco felt.

Draco looked up finally into the emerald eyes he loved, begging Harry to understand how much he felt for him and why he had to do what he did, but he was met with torment and agony.

Draco wanted so desperately to reach out, to hold him in his arms once more, but he stood frozen.

Goyle, as impatient as ever, pulled out his wand, yelling before Draco could stop him, "Avada Kedavra."

Draco's knees almost gave out, his heart clenching and stopping momentarily before he saw that the spell had missed.

Harry and his friends were already running and Draco cried out, desperation clear in his voice though he fought to disguise it.

"Don't kill him! The Dark Lord wants him for himself!"

He saw Harry reach for a crown-like object though he was unable to get a good look at it before he disappeared around a corner.

Before Draco could stop him, Goyle set the entire room ablaze with magical fire, devouring everything in his path.

"You bloody idiot, you're going to get us all killed!" Draco shouted, running in the direction Harry had dissappeared, not knowing what he intended to do, but knowing that if anyone was going to get out alive, it would be Harry.

...

Harry's luck saved him once again as the trio found three broomsticks. Grabbing them, they soared swiftly into the air.

As they gained height, trying urgently to locate a way out of the room and away from the flames, they gained sight of the three Slytherins climbing the mountains of stuff to escape the fire that chased them on.

Harry saw the gleam of the diadem and once again swooped down to get it, but Goyle, climbing on the pile that held the crown, reached for it, knocking it as he lost his footing, causing both the horcrux and himself to fall to their fiery graves.

Harry knew the horcrux had been destroyed as he felt Voldemort's anger as yet another part of him died.

Looking up from where the two had fallen, his mind immediately went to the boy he loved, the boy in immediate danger. The boy who had saved his life even though it could have cost him his own.

Harry's eyes searched the room frantically, finally spotting the platinum hair.

He raced to him, calling for Ron that they needed to save them.

He hurled towards Draco; he needed to save him himself, it was the only way he would know for certain the Slytherin would survive.

Finally reaching him, Harry held out an arm that Draco immediately grabbed, pulling himself onto the back of the broom.

Half a second after Draco was securely on the broom, the pile that had just supported him collapsed, its contents burning with the rest of the room.

As easily as they once had, Draco's arms wound around Harry's waist, a warmth that wasn't caused by the fire spreading through the room. Harry flew on, knowing they only had moments before they too would reach their deaths.

He felt something on his upper back and somehow knew Draco had rested his head on Harry's shoulders, trusting his life in the other's hands and his arms held tightly to Harry's waist.

...

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for all of you who reviewed, HeartLove339, J.P Dufour, and Raine Lemuria especially for reviewing multiple times, wow! You all have made me want to continue this story and I really appreciate it.**

 **Thank you HeartLove339 especially for always putting a smile on face!**

 **Thank you all for reading.**

 **-Hope**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Was it real?**

The broom landed far too soon for Harry's taste, he had enjoyed having Draco's arms around him for the last time. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so safe, even though in the midst of a terrible war.

When they finally dismounted, they looked into each other's eyes, so many words unspoken, but they were unable to talk at all as Voldemort was still raging his war and it was up to Harry to defeat him.

The trio quickly departed, searching for the final horcruxes to bring down the dark lord.

...

As Harry walked through the forest, he had only one thought, one word that ran through his mind over and over. _Draco._ He realized that a part of him had known his entire life that he would not live long, though he had never known he would be walking to his death.

There were so many things that made life worth living, but the only thing he could bring himself to miss was the pale boy with the platinum hair. He would miss the feel of wind sweeping through his hair as he dove for the snitch, he would miss Hermione's laugh and Ron's chuckle when one of them made a joke, but he would leave all of those joys behind if it meant tasting the Slytherin's lips one last time.

But Harry had a task that had been set before him since birth, and so had Draco, but their paths crossed and conflicted, and Harry knew that the time they would spend together had already passed.

Closing his eyes for a moment as he imagined his fingers tangling in the fine pale hair on Draco's head as their lips softly collided, Harry took another step forward and resigned himself to his death.

...

There were no words for Draco as he saw the limp body being carried by the half giant. His hollow heart pounded in his chest, his frail body limp from agony of a truth that could not be so.

He can't be dead. He couldn't.

But Draco knew. He knew that nothing he loved in his life could last, and Harry was too pure and good to survive in the world Draco knew.

The wind seemed to be sucked entirely from his lungs and his heart ceased to beat, for who would it be for now? He barely managed to keep his knees from giving way as his world crumpled around him, and Draco felt nothing.

There was no life in his body, no breath in his chest, nothing to keep him from crumpling where he stood.

The final part of Draco had been destroyed, broken, the part Harry had tried so desperately to fix, and Draco was nothing more than a hollow shell.

That is, until the corpse that was once the person that mattered the most to him fell out of Hagrid's arms.

...

"Harry!" Draco had shouted, not Potter or any other name. Harry.

His heart had surged with emotion, both relief that Draco was still alive and well and that perhaps there was still hope of repairing what they had. Then Draco's wand was flying through the air towards Harry, swiftly catching it thanks to his seeker reflexes. Draco's wand, the wand Harry seemed to use for so long, the wand that pulsed with Draco's energy, once again secure in Harry's tight grip.

Spells immediately began flying through the air, jets of red and green flashing on both sides, and Harry automatically put up a shielding spell while fighting a relieved smile. How Draco, with a single action, was able to make Harry smile in the midst of fighting the dark lord was beyond him.

Harry pulled Draco behind him and the shield, firing spell after spell in the direction of the flash that had narrowly missed Draco's hand. It was one thing to fire at Harry, but it was another to curse Draco, wandless and defenseless.

Harry swiftly took Draco's hand and apparated him deep into the castle where he hoped he would be safe before immediately dissaperating back to the battlefield, once again joining the fight and leaving Draco completely alone.

...

Harry sat alone in an armchair by the fire in Grimmauld Place but felt no warmth reaching his body. Lupin and Tonks and Fred were gone along with countless others who gave their lives to a cause that had finally ended.

Voldemort was gone and it was easy to see the relief and grief on everyone's face. Everyone, except Harry. He couldn't tear his mind from those they had lost. His family was gone, nearly all of the adults he had looked up to in the latter part of his life were dead, just like his parents. He was grateful, so endlessly grateful that he still had Ron and Hermione, and though he fought not to think about it, Draco was still alive too.

Harry had heard of the trials, participating as a witness in that of Narcissa Malfoy's and of course Draco's, pleading that the woman had saved his life and without her the war would have been lost, and Draco was only a boy, a boy who had given so much to the war, so much of his humanity, yet still was able to help Harry when he needed it most.

In the end, each were let off free, unlike Lucius who would serve a life sentence in Azkaban.

After the trials had been dismissed and the courtroom began to clear, Harry called Draco's name twice, running in an attempt to catch up to him but the crowd was too thick and Draco didn't turn back.

...

Days passed with relative quiet in the Malfoy Manor as Narcissa attempted to remove all memories of Voldemort's presence from the place they had once called a home.

Draco felt as though he was being torn from within, wanting so desperately to forget the war and grab Harry and hold him until the tears had finally left his body, and with them the crushing sadness that haunted him.

He wanted to hold him in his arms once more, even if it was only for a moment, even if it was the last time Draco would ever see him, he wanted it with his entire being.

But at the same time, he knew he had been selfish for far too long, enjoying the pleasures that were Harry Potter back when Dumbledore had still been alive and dreaming endlessly about how his life would have changed had he not pulled away from the one person who saw the good in him. The good that no longer existed.

He was done being selfish. Draco had changed during the war, broken beyond repair, and he would not hurt Harry anymore than he already had. He would stay away, even though every ounce of his blood, body, and heart told him to do the opposite.

...

Harry didn't leave the old Black home for three days after the trials. It was obvious Draco didn't want to see him, and though he had saved him during the crucial moments during the war, Harry knew that they were out of guilt and not something more.

To avoid such thoughts Harry drowned himself in a bottle of firewhiskey throughout the day an night, often sleeping from the first hours of the morning until late afternoon.

Hermione and Ron visited and tried to convince him to leave the house but it was no use. Hermione could tell there was something bothering Harry more than simply the war but it was something he would need to get through on his own. She told him that he could talk any time he needed to, but she knew to give him space for the time being.

Harry was tempted to return the wand once again to Draco but he selfishly thought it was all he would ever have left of him. He could barely muster the strength to stay away from him as he so clearly wanted, but giving away the wand would be like giving up all he had left.

Sighing, Harry tipped the bottle of firewhiskey toward the ceiling, trying to get the few drops that remained. This is what he had come to, the savior of the wizarding world, the one able to defeat Voldemort himself now unable to defeat the horrors of alcoholism.

Hermione was right. He needed to end his self pity party and do something to distract himself from the nightmares... and from Draco. For this reason, the next time Hermione came to Grimmauld Place in an attempt to convince Harry to help rebuild Hogwarts, he relented and joined the couple.

Hermione and Ron decided to help with the repairs in the dining hall but Harry wanted to go somewhere more...private. For one thing, he was tired of the many concerned or awed stares from the many people at Hogwarts helping. He needed to get away.

But Harry also couldn't be around Ron and Hermione together for a long period of time. As happy as he was that they had finally accepted their budding romance, unwanted thoughts of another time and another person came unbidden into his mind when he was with them.

He wanted to be somewhere that people wouldn't try to make forced conversation with him, somewhere that there was enough work to be done that few people would be able to talk.

"I'm going to go help with the Room of Requirement," Harry said quietly to the pair. "I'll meet you back here at three," he said and left after Hermione's concerned nod.

Half jogging to avoid the numerous people, Harry strode in front of the entrance of the Room he sought three times before a door appeared for him. He opened the large door, expecting to see blackened piles of ash but was surprised to behold a room nearly devoid of all objects. A few tables had clearly been moved into the room but there was no other furniture, only large pillars that cut through the room intermittently.

The walls were still blackened from the fire and Harry was relieved that there was something still that he could do to help the school without being a part of the crowds.

He raised his wand, Draco's wand, and began to murmur spells to remove the charred edges from the walls. Harry began to make his way around the room but as he rounded another pillar he was surprised to see he wasn't alone as he thought he was.

He deliberated only a moment before calling out the name softly, knowing that in the quiet room he would hear him. "Draco." The blonde stopped his movements, standing up from where he had been bending over, but remained with his back to Harry.

The Gryffindor approached slowly, almost fearing that if he was too fast or too loud, the blonde would disappear yet again. So many questions and thoughts whirled around Harry's head at impossible speeds, Harry tried to grasp one to begin with.

Unable to formulate a thought that would express all of the turmoil Harry felt seeing the blonde head, he instead said lamely, "I didn't know you'd be here."

Draco turned to face him now and nodded, avoiding the piercing gaze of brilliant green eyes that he knew bore into his skull. He would never take back what he did, saving Harry was the best decision of his life, but he knew that could never redeem him or make Draco worthy of the Boy Who Lived.

Harry furrowed his brow and cocked his head slightly, trying to search the cold grey eyes for the boy he had known. They were a foot apart, the slight scent of Amortentia growing until it was almost overwhelming Harry.

Never before had either felt at such a loss for words, knowing the silence had to be broken and so many words had to be shared but neither knowing how to even begin.

Harry, never very articulate, especially with so many thoughts rushing through his head, decided to begin by stating the obvious. "You saved my life," Harry said, and though he knew that there was good in the Slytherin and that was why he had ended up betraying the Dark Lord, Harry had to hear him say out loud that it wasn't for feelings harbored for Harry. He knew with all his heart that what he had felt had been one sided and though Draco had not been evil, as Harry had known, he had so clearly misjudged the feelings he had thought they shared.

Draco nodded once more in response to the statement, still not having spoken a word.

"Why?" It was one word yet it held so many unanswered questions within it. Why had he been friends with him, and why did he push Harry away? Why did he stay with Voldemort? Why did he save his life? Why did Harry fear he was falling in love with him?

"Voldemort had to lose," Draco began, attempting to clear his tight throat, "I realized that too late. You were the only one who could beat him."

So he hadn't saved him for feelings for Harry. Simply because he saw him as the rest of the world did; the Chosen One. Harry looked away for a moment, trying to let the words sink fully and Draco mourned the saddened expression on his face.

But Harry should have known. He was too much of an optimist, he knew, but that small hope, that small bit of doubt that perhaps he wasn't the only one was the last thing Harry had.

Before Harry could say his goodbyes, Draco interrupted the silence first. "What about you?" he asked quietly.

"What," Harry asked, unsure of what all Draco was questioning about.

"Why did you save me... a deatheater?" Draco looked guiltily down at his feet and shifted his stance nervously. Bravery had never been his strong suit and it had taken all the courage he had to ask the question. But what did he have to lose now?

Harry paused, stepping forward and closing the gap between them slightly before he found the right words. "Draco," he began, and the blonde looked up and met the piercing gaze of the Gryffindor, surprised at the intensity of the look, somewhere a mix between anger and empathy. "You were never a deatheater to me. I know you have no reason to believe me... but I could never let you die," he shook his head at the thought, trying to rid his mind of the horrible images that flowed there.

When he did look up, Draco nodded slightly, not trusting his voice.

"Was any of it real? What...we had?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco looked so heartbroken at the words, grief welling in his eyes. Harry looked down another moment, before glancing up to see the grey eyes darken with remorse, shining beneath unwilling tears.

"No."

* * *

 **AN: Okay I know I've been gone for like a hundred years I'm so sorry, I've sort of been going back and forth on where I want this to go. Hopefully I can stick to my plan now haha. I hope to have the next chapter up relatively soon, thank you to all that follow this story, etc., it motivates me a great deal.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think of the new addition, sorry it's not the best, but reviews will make the next come faster. Thanks again!**

 **-Hope**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Reservations and Reconciliations**

"No."

Harry's gaze fell to the floor, anguish welling in the green depths even though it was the answer he had expected. Draco's stomach clenched fiercely at his broken expression but he could not take it back, no matter how false the lie had been. It was better for Harry. He fought the words begging Harry to understand, to stay with him, because Draco was so selfish and wanted so desperately to be with Harry forever.

Harry nodded in understanding, looking back up at the grey eyes cool as glass that looked as though they had shattered. "I thought so," he murmured and Draco longed to reach out to him, to profess his feelings. "I'm sorry that I mistook your kindness for... something else. I can never repay you for what you and your mother did for me. I hope you can find happiness, Malfoy," he said and began to turn away, the single word the final wall he put up between them.

Draco's heart broke at the word, the name he hated most about himself and the darkness it had represented. "Harry," he pleaded, reaching out to him but Harry took a step back with his hands raised in front of him.

"Goodbye, Draco," he said and walked out of the room without another word.

...

Draco couldn't move from where he stood. Minutes or hours could have passed, he was unaware, a numbness he had felt ever since becoming a deatheater during his sixth year returned in full force and he felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him.

Eventually, he crumpled to his knees and tore at the cloth hiding his forearm. His clothing feeling too tight and hot for his body, he tore off the sleeve and stared at the pale silver mark that still branded his skin and would do so for the rest of his life.

The mark showed everyone who he was, what he was, especially himself whenever he needed reminding. He would always be a deatheater and Harry would always be out of his reach.

...

Harry's heart felt heavy in his chest as he left the room, trying to only focus on moving his feet.

He felt hollow inside, the despair he had felt since the war returning in full force, making him want to fall on his hands and knees and sob until he had no more sound in his body. But instead he kept moving, trying not to feel.

He was walking down the steps to the castle so he could leave the grounds and apparate but Hermione caught sight of him.

"Harry?" she called, jogging over to him. "Are you alright?"

Harry did his best to put on a brave face and keep his emotions within. "Yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm just...really tired, I think I'll head back now, alright? Sorry, 'Mione," he added when he caught sight of her concerned expression.

Her lips pursed but she nodded without argument. "Alright, Harry. When you're up to it, we've been eating dinners at the Burrow on Fridays. You should join us."

Harry nodded but didn't meet her eyes. He couldn't tell her he couldn't sit at a table with one less chair and an abundance of people who had sacrificed so much for him.

She squeezed his arm reassuringly and he continued to walk off of the grounds of Hogwarts.

...

Draco stared at the faded mark on his arm, drowning in self loathing for what felt like hours. He was fighting two parts of himself, two seemingly equal in strength: the selfish and the selfless.

He couldn't let it end this way. He had told himself it would be easier for Harry to believe it hadn't been real, that his feelings hadn't been returned, but he could see how the lie had broken them both.

Even if he could never be with the other, he could not allow him to believe he had been pretending. He could not make Harry feel foolish and worthless like that. Draco had to make it right, to set him straight, before he left him forever.

Shakily getting to his feet, he stood and brushed the dust off, marching to the door.

He searched the castle for Harry, doubting he would still be there but he didn't know where else he could look. There was no way in hell he would go looking for him at the Burrow, imagining the look on Weasel's face when he came looking for Harry was enough to persuade him to avoid that option. But where else would he be?

He was just about to give up and head back to the manor when he spotted the back of a bushy brown head.

"Granger!" he shouted to her, grateful to find that she was alone.

She turned sharply, eyebrows pursed when she recognized the voice. When she saw it was the Slytherin, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Granger, uh, Hermione, do you know where I can find Harry?" he asked, slightly out of breath from running all over the castle. He hadn't noticed that he had uttered Harry's first name but it did not go unrecognized by Hermione.

"May I ask why you need to see him so urgently?" She was worried for her friends well-being, especially after had left in such a hurry that day. She hadn't known Draco would be there but she wondered if he had anything to do with Harry's sudden exit.

Draco looked at the floor worriedly, staring at his laces, anywhere but her piercing gaze. Hermione had never seen Malfoy in such a state before, and the fact that he had called him Harry, almost as if they were friends...as if he was worried about him.

"I just... really need to speak to him. Please," he added hastily, still avoiding her eyes. Hermione couldn't explain it but she knew there must have been a good reason for this encounter. Perhaps those trips to the hospital wing weren't as meaningless as they had seemed.

"Alright," she finally replied quietly. "Let me go tell Ron where I'm going, I'll be right back."

"Hermione!" he called before she could fully turn to go. "Please just, don't tell him you're helping me."

She gave him a quizzical look but no response before leaving him there in search of Ron.

...

Harry was dozing on the couch with a half empty bottle of firewhiskey in his hand when he heard the knock at the door. At first he ignored it, figuring if it was someone important they would floo him instead.

The knocking persisted, however, and Harry's drunken anger rose. "I'm not interested in buying anything!" he shouted and the banging ceased for another moment before returning once more, louder than before.

"For fuck's sake," he muttered to himself, laying back on the couch and searching for his wand to cast a _Silencio_.

"Potter, open the bloody door you prick!" he heard a familiar voice shout and his heavy heart beat wildly in his chest for a moment before his brain, sluggish from the alcohol, caught up.

Hastily, he stood, carefully finding his feet as the room swam before him. He carried the whiskey with him in his haste, too anxious to see if it was who he had hoped. Quickly, he swung open the door to a worried Draco Malfoy, an expression both condescending and anxious in a way that only he could pull off.

"You're here," Harry said shocked, quickly blinking as the wonderful image swayed in his vision.

"Ever the articulate one, Potter. And you're drunk," Draco responded, and though the words were insulting, undertones of concern carried through though he fought to keep them hidden.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said tiredly instead of coming up with a retort, the strength it took to remain standing slowly weighing on him.

Now Draco appeared more guilty than worried as he searched for an appropriate response. "I needed to speak with you, I don't like how we left things today. But seeing how you're probably not going to remember any of this tomorrow, I should head back," he said quickly, taking a step back and turning away from the door still standing ajar.

Harry leaned heavily on the frame, and Draco suddenly felt a fresh amount of empathy wash through him as he saw the both physically and emotionally exhausted boy in front of him.

"Draco," Harry murmured, not knowing what else to say but knowing it was pointless to try to get him to stay. Suddenly, his hold on the door slipped and he stumbled forward, searching for something to break his fall as he hurtled towards the steps.

Luckily, Draco's seeker reflexes kicked in and before he could realize what he had done, he had caught Harry by the body, holding him to his chest as the dark haired boy nestled his head under Draco's chin.

The Slytherin pressed his cheek against the top of Harry's head without thinking, enjoying the familiar scent of his shampoo and the soft feel of thick, messy locks against his face.

Harry, finally realizing what had occurred, attempted to right himself, blood rushing to his face.

"Sorry," he mumbled but as he attempted to stand his knees nearly gave way once more had Draco not been still holding on to him. The blonde merely tightened his hold around Harry and helped him up the stairs, taking the bottle of firewhiskey from his grasp.

"I think you've had enough for today," he said quietly, leading him slowly through the doorway and placing the bottle on the table in the hall.

Harry grunted but said nothing, knowing it was pointless now to argue. He led him slowly to the couch, one arm slung around his waist as he slowly lowered the other into a seated position.

"You need to sleep this off. I should get going." He turned to leave once more but was stopped by a warm grip on his wrist. Harry looked down embarrassed and removed his hand.

"Draco," he started before he could walk away, "didn't you have something you wanted to talk about?" Draco smiled softly out how young Harry looked as his emerald eyes pleaded with him not to go.

Draco sighed and said, "It can wait."

Harry hummed softly. The alcohol was blurring his mind but it also lent him strength, the courage he needed to speak. "Can you still stay?" The green eyes were on him again and Draco wanted to look away, wanted so desperately to say no and leave the other forever but the heart is a powerful thing.

He sighed once more in defeat and sat beside Harry, the Gryffindor scooting slightly closer in a way that tried and failed to be discreet. But Draco found it endearing. "Did you drink all of that whiskey?" he asked admonishing but couldn't bring himself to feel disappointed in the other. Only worry.

"Just half the bottle," Harry trailed off, his eyes lowering in shame. When Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, or anyone else for that matter had reprimanded him for his drinking, he had been able to dismiss and ignore it. But when Draco had said the words full of pain Harry had felt a shame he had never known.

"Just," Draco repeated sarcastically, a small smile dancing on his lips. Harry's world was tipping once more and he leaned on Draco's shoulder for support and the blonde sat frozen, not wanting to discourage him from staying right there forever.

Before he could stop himself, he turned his head and brushed his lips against the thick hair that rested there. He assured himself that Harry would remember nothing and this was his only opportunity to ever do such a thing.

"Why were you drinking," he murmured against Harry's forehead. Harry rested there for a moment, trying to gather his murky thoughts to lead him back to the reason he had been drinking, the reason he had been trying to forget.

Unable to say 'everyone died because of me and you were my only hope for happiness left and now you're gone too,' Harry instead gave him the reason he had drunk for the weeks following the war.

"The war's over," he began quietly, still not removing his head from Draco's shoulder, "but it still doesn't feel like it, and I'm afraid it never will."

Harry lifted his head and implored the silver eyes to understand. He was having difficulty explaining himself, especially with alcohol jumbling his thoughts. He shifted away slightly, suddenly self conscious of their proximity, staring down out at his entwined fingers.

Draco's shoulder felt cold with the loss of heat but he knew that it was for the best seeing as he couldn't think clearly with the other boy so close.

"So many people died for me, and so many more almost did. You could have died, Draco. How could I possibly live with myself if you died?" He was still staring at his own hands, wishing that things were different and he could return to the time where he wasn't afraid to reach across and grasp Draco's hand in his own.

But those days had long since passed.

Or so he thought.

Draco didn't know what to say, didn't know how to express that dying for Harry would have been the greatest thing he could ever have done with his life. But that was not what Harry wanted hear, and this he knew.

Instead, he grasped Harry's hands in his lap, squeezing them to convey the understanding he could not put into words.

"They didn't die for you, Harry. They died for something they believed in, something they thought was worth the sacrifice. For once in your life stop being such a self-pitying Gryffindor and realize that not everything is about you." He gave a half smirk in an attempt to lift Harry's spirit, and the small smile he received in return made his stomach flutter with relief.

"I guess it is a little self-centered," Harry mumbled before yawning heavily, the weight of the day's events settling over him.

Draco's smiled at how boyishly handsome the Gryffindor was when he yawned like a sleepy child.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry said, squeezing the hands still holding his own, "for staying," and before he could stop himself he closed the distance and pulled Draco into an embrace, tucking his head perfectly under the Slytherin's chin once more as he squeezed him tightly.

Draco hesitated only a moment before wrapping his arms around the other's back, gently stroking it as he leaned backward as the Gryffindor slowly rested his weight on him.

Eventually, he laid entirely back with Harry sprawled on top of him, his arms wrapped protectively around the other as Harry breathed deeply, his breaths becoming more and more relaxed as sleep began to take him.

And Draco could not find it within his heart to wake him.

* * *

 **AN: Hello, I'm sorry again for the delay, school has taken up a lot of time but I have ideas on where this will go and I hope to update soon. Please please review, it motivates me TONS, and also thanks again for keeping with this. Hope you liked the last bit of angsty fluff haha. Until the next chapter!**

 **-Hope**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hello, another chapter finally finished. I only wanted to say that there WILL BE ADULT CONTENT AHEAD please do not read if you are underage or not into that. Thank you, happy reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Finally**

Draco watched as the afternoon sun slowly set, slanting the thread of light that entered through the curtained windows more and more until it was gone. He listened to the sounds of Harry's heavy breathing for hours, gently running his hand up and down the other's back as he slept, taking comfort in the fact that Harry would never know.

He had removed the glasses slanted on his face soon after Harry had fallen asleep, admiring how open his face appeared without the obstacle. How he longed to look once more into the deep forest of his eyes without the glass between them

He fought the lull of sleep for as long as he could, playing with the hair tucked under his chin, feeling as the breaths moved the body lying on top of him. He could not imagine a happier feeling. Harry was so peaceful in his sleep, gripping Draco's shirt almost like a child, his grasp at times tightening and loosening, though always seeming to bring them closer.

Try as he might, however, the power of sleep became too great and eventually he was forced to succumb, breathing deeply in the scent of the wind the other boy always carried with him.

...

Though Draco fell asleep hours after Harry had, he awoke first in the same position they had been lying in before. Harry was snuggling into his chest, holding him almost like a pillow in a way that made Draco feel so needed and so loved.

He resumed his hobby of running his fingers through Harry's hair, never tiring of the soft feeling between his fingertips.

Harry's face was tilted slightly upwards now, allowing Draco to see the slight flutter beneath closed lids and the twitching of soft lips he wanted to feel again. Slowly, to be sure not to wake him, Draco ever so slightly brushed his fingertips over the full lips, memorizing their texture while imagining how they had felt against his own.

He shook himself slightly, he mustn't have such thoughts with Harry right on top of him. He needed to keep in mind why he had come in the first place. He was there because Harry needed him, that was it. He could not let himself be sucked in again.

As he inwardly chastised himself for foolish thoughts, a small part of him, a tiny voice, was reminding him that Harry would most likely not awaken for hours. Judging by the amount of light in the room, the sun hadn't yet risen and Harry would need to sleep off much of the alcohol.

For this reason, Draco allowed himself to return into the easy sleep with his love in his arms.

When Draco awoke again, the room was lighter, late in the morning by the brightness of the fragment of light seeping through the dreary curtains. It was no wonder Harry had felt so alone in such a place, the home, if one could even call it that, was dark and depressing, dusty and unkempt. He hoped that before he left Harry he could convince him to take care of himself.

Draco was lost in thoughts of what he was going to say to the other boy and how he was going to say it when he was reminded of the cause of his awakening.

He had been awoken by a low sound and a shake, though he hadn't realized at the time. Not until it was repeated.

...

Voldemort was standing over a body, fiddling with the elder wand between long fingers. Harry could not see the face or the head, Voldemort was blocking his view, but he knew upon seeing the corpse that it was someone he knew.

His chest tightened and Harry fought to breathe, fearing if he inhaled too sharply the Dark Lord would hear him. He fought down the breaths of fear, trying to only see Voldemort's face, to know what he was planning, when Tom Riddle took a step back, revealing a body with a Slytherin tie and silver hair.

Harry could control himself no longer and was suddenly running towards him, about to fling himself upon the corpse when the room around them changed, no longer an empty field, but instead the boys lavatory.

As he ran, Voldemort disappeared, leaving Harry in the place he had just occupied. Harry pulled out his wand, trying to think of _something_ that would save this boy, but his wand was not his own. It held so much power, feeling as though it could overwhelm him.

It was the elder wand, and a pale, long-fingered hand that was not his own held it in his fingertips, black cloak spreading on the ground behind him.

A mirror appeared next to Draco's body with a sink and Harry could see the red-eyed snake face of Lord Voldemort himself, now his own face. He touched himself, unable to believe that this was who he was, but the Voldemort in the mirror followed his every move, even when Harry flung himself down beside Draco's corpse.

However the body was no longer still; it had large gashes sliced across his chest and abdomen as blood ran out too rapidly to heal.

"No, Gods, no, not again, Draco," Harry said, pushing on the wounds to try to stop the bleeding but all it did was stain his hands in the thick red. "Draco, you have to wake up!" he cried out, begging the other to stay with him.

Soft pink lips moved and Harry leaned in close to hear what they said.

"Harry, wake up."

...

Harry sobbed deep in his throat, a sound so broken it automatically tightened Draco's arms around him. Harry's body twitched again, his eyelids fluttering rapidly and he was clearly distressed about something occurring in his dream.

Harry cried out again and this time, Draco gently shook his shoulders, attempting to bring him out of his nightmare.

"Harry," he whispered, pushing his hair off of his forehead where sweat had weighed it down. "Harry, wake up" he repeated, shaking him once more. A tear slipped out of Harry's closed eyes as he made another noise of sorrow when the eyes flickered open, emerald orbs searching wildly in Draco's for an answer he didn't have.

His eyes were moist and terrified, and they rapidly darted from eye to eye on Draco's face before focusing suddenly as Harry appeared to realize where he was and whom he was on top of.

Hesitation abandoned him as the wild fear of his dream drove him forward, lending him the courage that rational thought would have persuaded him to avoid. Harry quickly closed the small distance between their two faces, desperately pressing his lips hard against Draco's as if in an effort to assure himself that he was real, and he was there.

Adrenaline rushed through his body as electricity zinged in his veins. He felt as though every nerve was on fire and he could feel everything, everything stemming from the intense heat of Draco's mouth frantically pushing against his own. Harry's arms reached around Draco's neck, pulling at the shorter, silky locks at the base of his head as he pulled them impossibly closer.

Draco had unhesitatingly wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and returned the kiss, pressing his lips against Harry's with the same ferocious frenzy as adrenaline rushed through him.

The kiss itself was so very brief, nowhere near as long as either of them would have liked with more than a year to make up for, but it was like giving a starving man a piece of bread for the first time in days, something that felt entirely vital though nowhere near enough.

Harry pulled away, pushing at Draco's chest almost as soon as their lips had met, his mind finally catching up to him and making him realize the error in what he had done.

"Fuck," he said quietly, unable to tear his eyes from the open silver ones shining before him. Never before had the eyes seemed so open, so hopeful and Harry wanted to fall into their depths. "Fuck, Draco, I'm so sorry, that was so stupid," he mumbled, mentally kicking himself for his actions that resembled those of an adolescent boy.

He stood from the couch, wanting to put as much distance between them as he could. Draco opened his mouth to say something but Harry held up his hands.

"No, Draco, that's okay, I know. I know you can never feel the same for me, but I don't know if I can pretend for a second longer that I don't feel something more towards you. It would kill me everyday to see you and not touch you, Dray. I'm sorry to put you in this position but... I don't see another way. You were right to leave me." Harry wanted to stop the heavy flow of words tumbling from his lips but the dam had been broken along with his already tender heart. "I'm sorry."

Draco stood with him, unable to cope with the separation when they had been so close only a moment before. The two parts were telling him opposite things again, but this time he knew who to listen to.

"Harry, listen to me. This is why I came here, please believe me when I say this, but I thought it would be for the best if you believed I didn't... feel anything for you. I thought it would make it easier for you to live your life. But I know I can't let you believe-believe that you're unwanted or... Harry, I've wanted you since I was eleven, and truthfully, that still hasn't changed. I came to tell you this because you deserve so much more than what I can offer. I'm a snobbish prick and I've treated you like an asshole for so long. And you deserve to find someone better, and I know you will. But I needed you to know."

Harry stood with his mouth agape for what felt like several seconds, opening and closing as he tried to find the right words but could not. "That's fucking bollocks," was what he finally decided on.

Draco gave a half smirk though sadness shone through his eyes. "Ever the articulate one, Potter."

Harry laughed slightly but it was low in his throat hearing his surname on the other man's lips.

"I am a bit prone to action, I will admit. Especially around you," Harry added, blushing.

Draco's smirk widened into a smile at the lovely color, conveying without words what he already knew.

"I hadn't noticed," Draco began sarcastically, taking a small step towards Harry. "I had always pegged you for the 'sit quietly and think it all through first' type of bloke."

Harry chuckled once more. "You know me pretty well, I must say," Harry said to continue their joke, but Draco could hear the undertones of truth that rang through.

"Harry I'm really trying to not be selfish for once and let you go, but it's incredibly difficult with you constantly running into me or needing saving." Though he said the words with humor beneath them, within Harry could hear the silent plea to help him, to make the decision for him.

"You've never given yourself enough credit," Harry murmured, closing the gap even more by taking another small step. "You pretend to hold yourself above all others but I know you too well, Draco. You don't need to hide from me, nor stay away. You don't see yourself the way I see you, and what I know is that you make me happier than any person I have ever known. I know you think for some ridiculous reason that I deserve better than you, but I don't care about deserve or anything of the sort. What I do care about is that I need you, and if you truly feel the same, then I hope you'll let yourself be happy with me. You deserve to find happiness, Draco."

Harry had found his Gryffindor courage for just a moment, not caring how his words would be taken because they needed to be said, Draco needed to know. The Slytherin still said nothing, searching for the falsehood that surely was hidden in the words too good to be true. But all he saw in Harry's eyes was warmth and honesty that made his heart tighten and his face warm.

Harry had closed the distance between them and they were nearly chest to chest, Draco feared Harry would feel his hammering heart. Harry grasped Draco's hands in his own.

"Where is your articulate nature now?" he asked teasingly but trepidation was hidden in his eyes.

Draco shook his head, unable to control himself any longer, and he removed his hands from Harry's, a fleeting look of disappointment flashing across the Gryffindor's face before surprise took its place as Draco's warm hands grasped at taught shoulders and the back of Harry's neck as he pulled their bodies together, harshly pressing his lips to Harry's.

A moan emerged from the Gryffindor, deep in his throat and Draco's stomach tightened with arousal. They kissed with wild abandon, passionate frenzy as they attempted to make up for years of waiting.

Harry pulled harshly at the hair at the nape of Draco's neck, pushing his lips harder with bruising strength but neither could find it within themselves to care, all that there was in that brief second was lips against lips, body against body.

Draco could feel a hard bulge pressing into his hip as their passion took hold, and he was certain he returned the favor. Harry pressed gently on Draco's chest when the backs of his knees hit the couch and he was forced to sit, Harry immediately straddling his lap as the kiss became deeper, tongues exploring the intricacies of each other's mouth in a fight for dominance.

Draco placed his hands on Harry's hips and gripped them roughly as he pulled the other's body closer to his own. He felt as though Harry could feel exactly where every nerve was in his mouth, bursting with bright light every time Harry swiped them with his tongue.

Harry's hands moved from Draco's taught chest to his neck once more, feeling, pulling, and grasping at the strong shoulders that held him close. Their cocks rubbed together in pants that had fit the day before, now tight to the point of pain. They were frantic in their lust, passionately grinding against one another as lust became all they knew.

There was something so incredibly erotic about kissing a man, something so hard and strong, a fire that Harry had never felt before. He was caught up in the scent and musk, everything that was entirely _Draco._ It was intoxicating.

Eventually, the need for air prevailed and they broke apart, panting as their foreheads rested against the other's.

"Fuck," Harry murmured again, and Draco chuckled breathlessly.

"You are a man of many words," he said as air continued to fill his lungs, running his thumb along Harry's kiss-swollen lower lip.

Harry grinned and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of a sharp nose that had looked down at him so long ago. "How am I supposed to think coherently enough to form words when you're around," he replied, laughing and rolling his eyes. "You're a bit...distracting," he finished, pressing his hips into Draco's suggestively as he was still straddling his lap.

Draco groaned as his head hit the couch, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. Harry nibbled at the now exposed neck, tendons becoming taught as pleasure ran through Draco's body.

Harry barely ran his teeth over the muscle where Draco's neck met his shoulder, biting gently before trailing upwards with teeth and tongue and gently grazed his earlobe. Draco took in another shuddering breath before grasping onto the thick locks on the back of Harry's head and gently tugging him off.

"Harry," he whispered sighing. "Harry," he said more forcefully this time. "We should stop."

Harry pulled back slightly, warm breath dancing on this still exposed neck. "And why should we do that?" he asked breathlessly, his words just kissing the shell of his ear.

"Don't get me wrong," Draco said smirking as he fought to slow his labored breaths. He gently placed his hands on both sides of Harry's face, pulling him up to look him in the eyes. "There is nothing in this world that I would rather do, but if we continue I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

He placed a chaste kiss to his forehead before descending lower and nibbling on his jaw, making Harry's thoughts disintegrate until the only thing in his head were Draco's lips and teeth on his skin.

Draco finished by again placing a brief kiss on the pink area he had been nipping and backing away, leaving Harry breathless.

Harry shook his head, trying to clear his muddled thoughts and bring himself to focus on the issue at hand. "Wait, Draco, what does this mean then?" he asked seriously, a hint of worry in his voice. "I don't think I can do... whatever we were doing before. I keep thinking that you want this as much as I do but... I don't think I could stand it if you pushed me away. Not again."

Draco nodded in understanding, gnawing a lip as trepidation lurked on his face. He grasped Harry's hands in his own.

"I don't think I could either. I'm a selfish person as you know. I like to get what I want. And Harry," he said, lifting the Gryffindor's chin with one finger and forcing the green eyes to look at him, still open and unguarded without the glasses hiding his face, "I've wanted this for a very long time."

Harry was unable to hide his smile of relief and he gently squeezed the hand still holding his own. The words had solidified his knowledge but he still was nervous to once again make the first move, fear of being rejected once again flaring brightly in his mind now that he didn't have the alcohol or adrenaline to lend him the courage.

Draco leaned in slowly, nervous and almost exposed; he had never laid all of his feelings out for someone before, though he knew that he wanted Harry to know. The gap between their faces was slowly narrowing and Draco let go of Harry's hand to cup his cheek gently, softly stroking his thumb across the soft skin and Harry reflexively leaned into the touch, reveling in the warmth that spread there.

All of Draco's movements were slow and gentle, the complete opposite of their harsh and erratic movements before. He marveled as the flesh beneath his finger heated, and he smiled knowing that he was the cause of it.

His thumb trailed slowly up, tracing across Harry's swollen lips in a need to simply _feel,_ to know that he was here and this was real. Achingly slowly, he closed the remaining distance between them and gently placed his lips against Harry's, slowly molding them against his own as they both _felt._ The hand remained cupping Harry's cheek while another wound around to the back of his neck as his thumb stroked there too.

Harry responded to the kiss, slowly opening up more and more as though his body was a puppet that only Draco knew the strings of. He held the hard shoulders to him, feeling the great spanse of lean muscle that spread across his back.

It was no longer a kiss of fire and frenzy, it was a kiss of calm, of healing, each of them sensuously exploring each other's mouth.

Harry was the first to pull back, his eyes hooded slightly. Draco leaned forward to close the gap once more but Harry held him off with a hand on his chest, laughing. His placed a chaste kiss on the lips before leaning back once more.

"Finally."

* * *

 **AN: So, please let me know what you think, I know I was gone for a while but this has been a really long (and happy) chapter so... please review, thank you for reading!**

 **-Hope**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hello, this is just a warning for MATURE ADULT CONTENT, please do not read if you do not wish to find this. Thanks, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Harry has a Thing for Blondes**

Harry was lying contentedly on Draco's chest as the Slytherin flipped through the channels, unable to concentrate on anything on the television with the beauty that was Harry lying with him.

He was slowly trailing his fingertips up and down Harry's spine, constantly needing to be touching him in some way or another to assure himself that this was real.

Draco was about to switch the channel again when Harry sat up excitedly. "No, no, leave it on!" he cried, pulling at his sleeve. Draco sat up, pulling Harry's body with him slightly as he looked at him with a mix of mild confusion and amusement.

He gave Harry's favorite half smirk as he reached up and brushed a stray lock out of Harry's eyes. Harry stared solemnly at him before grinning when he saw that he had not changed it from the movie. It was the opening scene for the _Princess Bride_.

"It's the _Princess Bride,_ " Harry said in explanation, as though it was the only reason he needed.

Draco raised a blonde eyebrow in an expression that clearly read _and?_

 _"_ It's like the best movie ever made, Hermione's shown it to me dozens of times. You'll like it," he said, large green eyes peeping behind glasses up at him. How could Draco refuse?

He kissed Harry's forehead delicately by way of answer before lying back down on the couch, pulling Harry into his arms once more.

...

"Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die." Draco could feel Harry mouthing along to the words on the screen as they were spoken and his stomach warmed at how adorable the boy on top of him was. _Such a sap_ , he thought, rolling his eyes to himself though he could not keep the smile of endearment off of his face.

He continued threading his fingers through Harry's thick locks as they watched, so utterly sated that he couldn't remember a happier time in his life. As the movie began to draw to a close, Draco had found that he quite liked it, despite how cliche it had been. There was something in it that everyone could enjoy.

Harry sat up as the names began to raise on the screen, looking Draco in the eyes with such seriousness the Slytherin held his breath. "So?" Harry asked.

Draco swallowed and furrowed his brow. "So what?" he murmured nervously.

"So... did you love it or did you love it?" Harry asked, solemn expression raising his eyebrows in such an adorable, puppy-like expression that Draco had to resist grinning widely at him.

"I suppose it was alright... for a muggle movie," he said, feigning indifference. Harry stared at him with his mouth agape, his face crestfallen though he was obviously trying to hide it.

"I'm sorry you didn't like it," he stated plainly, though he tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "Why didn't you stop it or something, you didn't have to sit through the whole thing if you didn't like it," he said.

Harry opened his mouth to continue his apology when Draco placed a finger gently on his lips. He gave a playful smirk and an eyebrow raised knowingly. "Harry," he said, the other looking up with him with large, open eyes, "I'm joking."

"Ugh," Harry said, rolling his eyes though the grin etched on his face showed he didn't mean it. "You're an arse," he said, playfully pushing at his chest so Draco fell flat on his back, nose to nose with Harry Potter. His breath stopped for a fleeting moment, taking in the scent, the weight, everything that was Harry. "...but you're my arse," he said, kissing Draco gently on the mouth, twining his hands in the fine silky locks of Draco's hair.

As they kissed languidly, Draco's stomach decided to interrupt the moment by imitating the sounds of an enraged bear as he hadn't eaten since the afternoon of the previous day, and it was now late morning.

Harry broke the kiss, chuckling softly. Draco poked his stomach playfully.

"I'll go make breakfast," Harry said, pecking Draco once on the lips before standing. "Would you like to join me?" he asked teasingly when Draco stayed lying where he was, gazing adoringly up at Harry.

"As you wish," he murmured playfully, standing as well before dipping his lips to meet Harry's, cupping his cheek gently. Harry melted into the kiss once more, heart hammering in his ears, he didn't think there would ever come a time that Draco did not have this effect on him. He sighed with a sound that approached a moan and Draco released him.

He smiled smugly and took Harry's hand as the Gryffindor led him to the kitchen.

...

"How am I supposed to concentrate when you keep distracting me?" Harry asked as Draco's arms wound around his waist for the second time since he started making breakfast.

He slid the spatula under the egg to flip it but his focus was broken as soft lips pressed against his neck, gently nibbling and kissing as they explored the heated flesh.

"And how am _I_ supposed to resist you when you look so... tempting?" Draco responded, his arms still around a slim waist.

"I thought you were hungry," Harry replied, looking back at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Ravenous," came the murmured response as a silky tongue found its way from Harry's shoulder to his ear, teasing and tasting as it went, all the while as a hand that was swung around Harry's mid section dipped lower, grasping at the beginning hardness that awaited him, hardness caused by him.

A moan escaped Harry's pliant body as teeth played with his ear lobe and a hand wrapped around his firm length, hard enough to tease but not enough to satisfy.

The arms and lips removed themselves however and Harry could not stop the whine of disappointment from leaving his throat. Draco laughed, trailing a hand across the back of Harry's shoulders before seating himself once more at the bar stool.

He watched dreamily as Harry's lean muscles moved beneath his T-shirt as he cooked, the blonde's chin propped on one hand. Harry was quite oblivious, however, dutifully finishing their meal.

Draco was absentmindedly chewing his lower lip as arousal pooled deep in his belly, narrowing his vision so that it was only Harry; only his movements as he flipped eggs and turned sausages, only Harry as he wiped away a drop of sweat from his forehead with the back of his forearm.

"You're quiet," Harry said, breaking the silence and Draco's concentration of his practiced movements. "What are you thinking about?" Draco shook his head, trying to think of something besides his uncomfortably tight pants as a part of his anatomy grew.

"Where did you learn to cook?" he asked, changing the subject in an effort to distract both Harry and himself.

Harry paused a moment in his movements, a sausage waiting to be turned as he froze before slowly returning to what he had been doing. "My aunt and uncle," he finally responded slowly, not looking up from the nearly finished food.

Draco narrowed his eyes with concern and curiosity, wondering if he should press the issue or let Harry speak of his own volition. He stood, however, wrapping his arms around Harry once more though no longer in a way of lust. He held Harry to his chest so the other could feel his heart beating against his tensed back, beating for him, so he would know that Draco was there for him.

"Is it true they abused you?" he whispered, afraid to voice the words aloud. Harry hesitated before nodding, firmly looking at the food in front of him, afraid to trust his voice. "I'm sorry," Draco said, tightening his arms around the other and resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Not your fault," Harry mumbled, gently releasing himself from Draco's grasp and turning to face him. "They're in the past, and they can't hurt me anymore," Harry said firmly, trying to diffuse Draco's pity for him.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, looking down slightly into faraway eyes, eyes that seemed to be experiencing every mistreatment once more in his mind. "Harry," Draco said, the foggy eyes clearing as they came to focus on the other's face, "I won't let anyone hurt you again," he whispered firmly, and Harry knew that out of all the truths spoken in this world, this was the one he trusted the most. Slowly, he pressed his lips to Draco's to share their comfort, before breaking apart with a mischievous smile.

"Come on, I heard somewhere you were ravenous," Harry said teasingly, turning of the stove before grabbing plates for the both of them.

...

Draco didn't bring up Harry's childhood again during the meal. The topic was kept light and far away from things such as Voldemort, all those they had lost, abusive relatives and adults...

"So what was your favorite part?" Harry asked, suddenly changing the subject from Quidditch.

"Oh, that's hard. Probably when Krum flew right underneath that other bloke and caught the snitch. That was pretty fucking incredible..."

Harry nodded, smiling and said, "It definitely was memorable, but I meant during the movie."

Draco sat back in his seat, pushing his plate forward slightly as he thought. "There were so many good parts... that Wesley, what a handsome man, he was quite funny, wasn't he?" Draco said contemplating. "Probably the banter during the duel with the Spaniard and Wesley... pretty amazing what muggles can do without magic. What about you?"

Harry paused a moment, snickering to himself before answering, "Well you know how I am with witty blondes... can't resist them." Draco laughed, subconsciously running a hand through his hair that Harry briefly wished was his own.

The Gryffindor stood, walking around the table to straddle Draco's lap as he placed his hands on the other's neck, Draco's resting comfortably at his waist.

"I've found that resisting you is quite... impossible," he said, pecking Draco's lips with his own and the blonde gave a smirk of surprise.

"Well, would you look at us now, Potter? What would we have done two years ago?" he asked laughing and Harry couldn't help but join in.

Harry leaned down once more, Draco's mouth tilted upwards, waiting for him. Harry felt his way through those platinum locks that were finer than silk, never having enough as Draco's tongue explored his mouth.

It was an intricate dance, a molding of two people in their passion, and every stroke of Draco's tongue would set Harry's nerves ablaze, making him groan and shift on his lap. Draco was holding his hips harder now, pushing up from beneath him and Harry could feel his hot length grinding against his hip, Harry's own rubbing with delicious friction against it.

Harry moaned once more and nipped Draco's bottom lip hard, eliciting a sudden groan from deep in his throat and an uncontrolled thrust upward of his hips, his erection pressing firmly against Harry's own.

Harry's pants were becoming exceptionally tight but he didn't want to break their kiss or lesson any of their proximity to remove them. However the pressure was building rapidly, Harry rearing toward a desperate need for release.

Harry broke apart from Draco's lips, kissing the corner of the blonde's mouth and trailing down his sharp jawline to his neck, the muscles straining and his Adam's apple bobbed as he made noises of approval.

A string of profanities was escaping Draco's mouth as Harry sucked harshly on the spot just below his ear and Harry's stomach tightened from the course language, so arousing when it came from Draco's husky voice.

The Slytherin's hands were gripping hard on to Harry's hair as the man on top created the most incredible sensations with teeth, lips, and tongue. "Fuck, Harry," Draco cried out, and Harry's hips reacted without his control, thrusting quickly forward into Draco's own arousal and groaning at the feeling.

Harry was quickly approaching his climax, clothed or not, and this was not how he wanted his first time to be with Draco. He trailed his lips down further on Draco's neck, moving his hands down the other's chest when they began unbuttoning Draco's jeans.

He pulled harshly at them, still exploring Draco's neck with his mouth when Draco's hands ceased their tugging on Harry's hair and grasped the Gryffindor's own hands, stopping their movements.

Harry leaned back to see Draco's face, the unspoken question in his eyes as each fought to catch their breath, panting from pent up desire.

"We should... we should stop," Draco said, still fighting to get air into his lungs. Harry moved back shifting so his hips were no longer pressing against Draco's. There was hurt in his eyes, and it pained Draco to see it lying in something so beautiful, and Harry could not help but think back to that morning. Perhaps Draco was right, Harry had always been prone to dive head before thinking everything through...

At least, this was what he tried to tell himself as darker thoughts clouded his minds, perverting his mind with ideas like that which said perhaps Draco didn't want this as much as Harry did... he had pushed him away so many times before...

Harry shook his head. It was the first day of an actual relationship, he ought to take it slow and enjoy the ride. The time for frantic urges and lust because one never knew if they would see the next day were in the past. Harry at least hoped he had a long time with Draco.

"Sorry," he mumbled, giving a sheepish smile that tried to hide his insecurity. Harry began to stand but Draco pulled him back, not allowing him to leave his lap yet.

"Harry, I know what you're thinking, but don't. You're fucking gorgeous, but I don't want to rush this... I want to take you to dinner, go flying with you, watch sappy romantic movies... can we live like there _is_ a tomorrow?" Silver eyes filled with hope for their future pleaded with Harry's own and the Gryffindor was helpless to resist.

"You're right... I'm sorry. I've waited this long for you Dray," he said smirking with a playful eyebrow raised, "and I can wait as long as you need."

Draco closed the gap and gently pressed his lips to Harry's reassuringly. "Thank you."

...

Noon was drawing near as Draco did the dishes, (with magic of course), when their conversation was interrupted by the whoosh of the floo. Draco looked inquiringly at Harry who returned the look with a shrug. He left Draco in the kitchen to investigate who had arrived.

"Hermione, Ron, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised, returning Hermione's quick hug. Ron looked at Hermione and back to Harry as if to say, 'this was all her, man'.

The couple made eye contact briefly before Hermione turned to Harry. "Sorry, Harry, for just dropping in like this, but we were worried when you left so suddenly yesterday, we wanted to see if you were feeling better." Hermione looked at him with motherly concern that was reciprocated in Ron's eyes and Harry could not stop the warmth of gratitude that he had not lost either of them in the war.

They were still his best friends, and he was lucky to have each of them. He needed to man up and return the favor. Harry gave a reassuring smile to show that things were indeed better. "Yeah, sorry, I haven't been at my best these past weeks, but I think things are looking up," he said, smiling again.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance once more and Ron spoke this time. "Glad to see you're better, mate. 'Mione and I were wondering if you might grab lunch with us, it's been a while since we spent time just the three of us."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Listen, I have to clean up the kitchen and get dressed. Can I meet you at that muggle cafe in half an hour?" Harry had avoided going in public in the wizarding world since the war had ended, sick and tired of the unbidden photos and pleas for an autograph.

"Right, we'll see you then," Hermione said, lacing her fingers through Ron's as they stepped back into the fireplace.

As the flames took them, Hermione could swear she saw platinum hair walk into the room before they were whisked away.

...

Draco walked into the room as the green flames engulfed the fireplace, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, Ron and Hermione want to meet me for lunch. I'm sorry to kick you out, but it's been a while since I've spent time with the two of them... I may have been a bit... absent recently," he said sheepishly.

Draco pecked Harry's lips with his own, still thrilled every time that he was able to do that, and brushed his cheek with his thumb. "I bet you don't even know how adorable you are," he said shaking his head in wonder.

A crimson blush spread under Draco's thumb and he kissed Harry again, slower this time, enjoying the feeling of his mouth on his own.

"Have fun," he said smiling, already embarrassed at how much he would miss him. Now that Harry was his after so many years it was difficult to let him go.

"Thank you, I'll see you... later then," he said, awkwardly grasping the back of his own neck. He began to step away when Draco stopped his movements.

"Harry," he said, making the Gryffindor pause and look at him expectantly. "I know this is a bit late, but... can I take you to dinner?"

Harry grinned, unable to resist kissing the other boy soundly on the lips.

"Yes."

* * *

 **AN: Yay so another chapter finally done. Please let me know what you think, I don't know how I feel about this chapter but I feel like it was necessary.**

 **Also, if you haven't seen _The Princess Bride_ I'm sorry I had some references to it, but you REALLY should watch it (best movie ever haha). **

**Thanks for reading.**

 **-Hope**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey, just thought I'd warn y'all that there's not as much Drarry in this one, more at the end of the chapter. Sorry... let me know what you think,**

 **-Hope**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Green Ties and Butterflies**

Harry showered quickly after one last goodbye that lasted ten minutes longer than he had intended. He dressed in comfortable muggle clothes, a navy T-shirt and lighter jeans, and attempted to tidy his hair, already messy almost immediately after showering, before giving up two minutes cast the Tempus charm, telling him he had seven minutes and decided to get there early, figuring there was no point to him waiting around at the mansion.

Harry apparated to an ally a block away that was poorly lit and inconspicuous to the muggle eye, and began his walk to the restaurant, ambling at a comfortable place and enjoying the rare British sun of the autumn weather.

He found a booth and asked for only a water, waiting in the cheery cafe whose bright music only added to his good mood. It was a good day.

Harry sat quietly, gazing at the muggles passing by the window next to the booth, wondering to himself what they were thinking, what they had planned for the day. Two minutes before they were supposed to meet, Hermione and Ron walked in, quickly locating Harry's booth before greeting him with another hug.

"Have you ordered yet? How long have you been waiting, I'm sorry we're late," Hermione said as she sat down, shooting a quick glare to Ron whose ears turned red.

"Relax, 'Mione, I just got here. And you're early anyway," Harry said, trying to calm his flustered friend. Ron was looking suspiciously at his lap and Harry decided he truly didn't want to know what had made them late by Hermione's standards.

The friends had just begun to look at their menus when a cheerful waitress with dyed blonde hair came to their table, standing conspicuously close to Harry though he remained oblivious of course.

"Hi, I'm Claire, I'll be taking care of you today," the girl began, lashes fluttering at Harry as he smiled politely. "What can I get started for you today?"

"Could we have some tea to begin with please, Earl Grey," Hermione said for them, knowing it was something they all liked.

"Sure thing, I'll be back in a moment," she said, turning on her heels after smiling brightly once more at Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes with disdain at her receding back but said nothing. Harry hadn't noticed the girl anyway.

"Wow, Harry, has she got the hots for you," Ron said, staring at the entrance to the kitchen that their waitress had disappeared through. Hermione raised an eyebrow distastefully as Harry looked at Ron with a surprised expression.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Ron rolled his eyes as if this should have been obvious, but, to be fair, it most likely would have been to anyone else.

"Harry, she couldn't take her eyes off of you," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "You should ask her to dinner or something." Hermione wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something rotten.

"Do you really want someone because she thinks you're attractive?" she asked.

"He hasn't been with anyone since... fifth year? I can't even remember," Ron said. "He deserves to have a bit of fun."

Harry looked at the both of them, unsure how much he could tell them and what other excuse he could give. He wasn't ready to tell them of his relationship with Draco, that much he knew, but could he even reveal a relationship at all? The fact that he was gay?

"Uh, thanks Ron, but I don't really like fake blondes," he said solemnly, though he bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing at his own private joke. Ron just shrugged and Hermione nodded approvingly.

She took a deep breath and closed her menu. "So, Harry, speaking of...blondes," Hermione began but was interrupted by Claire returning. She set the tea on the table along with sugar, honey, some cream, before taking out a pen and paper.

"So, what can I get you guys?" she asked.

Each of them placed their order, Ron getting a sandwich while Hermione and Harry both went for soups. The waitress scrawled the orders on her paper, habitually looking up at Harry, and this time he noticed thanks to Ron pointing it out. It made him uncomfortable to be ogled in such a way, though he supposed he preferred it to being admired as "the Chosen One".

"Sorry, Hermione, you were saying? Something about blondes?" Harry asked, curious as to what other blonde she could be speaking, though he doubted it was the same one that was on his mind.

"Yeah, um, I was just wondering what Malfoy had to talk to you about yesterday, he said he needed to know where you were. He seemed really worried, I hope you don't mind that I took him to Grimmauld Place," she said nervously, hands fidgeting on the table.

Harry directed his attention to his tea so he wouldn't have to look her in the eyes, worried that she would see all of the secrets lying there if she looked too deeply.

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and back again, trying to find the information between the lines, thinking that they both knew something he did not.

Harry bought time, stirring his tea slowly and studying it with all of his attention, trying to phrase the words in his mind carefully.

"Yeah, um, no worries, he um wanted to apologize, you know, for everything. And to thank me for what happened in the Room of Requirement." Hermione nodded and pursed her lips, and Harry worried she knew there was something he was not saying.

"Is he part of the reason you left so... suddenly yesterday?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry was taken aback for a moment, caught off guard by the question Hermione at least knew part of the answer to. Hermione had seen the blonde hair in the house that morning, and the way she saw it, there were two possibilities as to why. Either Draco had left and come back the next morning for some unknown reason, or... he had spent the night.

Harry couldn't bring himself to be fully honest with his friend yet, guilty as it made him feel. He didn't know where his relationship stood with Draco, and everything was still so new.

"Everything was just so overwhelming, you know? It was just... really hard going back," he said, his answer honest though incomplete.

Both his friends nodded at this, and they were left in a brief silence, every person lost in their own thoughts.

"What about the two of you? How are things, you know, as a couple?" he asked, hopefully diverting their attention from himself. The couple shared a secretive look before turning back to Harry, though from Ron's red ears and Hermione's smile Harry could tell they were holding hands under the table.

"Things are good, we're looking for a place of our own now," Ron said, a happy flush on his cheeks. Harry couldn't help but share their joy, he had waited long enough for them to get together after all.

"I'm happy for you guys, really," Harry said beaming at them. For the first time in years, Harry could see them all with a future, a future that didn't include a war.

...

The trio ate with a contentedness they hadn't experienced since before the fall of Voldemort, strange as it sounded, and Harry was relieved at the comfortable familiarity. It was nice to have his friends back. Their waitress returned soon after they had finished with the check, her number written on the back of the receipt.

"In case you ever want to grab dinner or something," she said, winking at Harry.

Harry took it hesitantly. "Um, I'm sorry, but I'm um, seeing someone," he said, ears burning.

"Too bad," the girl said, her grin unwavering however. "Have a good rest of your day," she said with a last smile for the group before departing. Ron nodded at him in approval.

"Nice letting her down easy, mate," he said, and Harry couldn't help but notice Hermione was looking quizzically at him and Harry felt his pulse quicken and a throbbing begin right in the middle of his eyebrows, as if her sharp look was boring a hole into his brain as she searched for answers.

"Yeah," he said absentmindedly, "exactly." The friends stood awkwardly, Hermione and Harry both lost in their own thoughts as Ron again tried to figure out what was going on. In the end, he just shook his head, figuring if it was important Hermione would tell him about it later.

As they exited the cafe, they paused, unsure if this was where their time together ended. Ron and Hermione didn't want to push Harry too far after being so secluded come of late. Luckily, Harry wasn't ready to part either.

"Are you guys busy this afternoon? We could see a movie, there's a theatre down the block," Harry suggested.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Yes, there's a movie about Elizabeth the First, it's supposed to be incredible, and very historically accurate." Harry and Ron made brief eye contact, each asking the other to suggest something else in a silent battle of eyes. Harry was the winner with a look that seemed to say 'you're shagging the girl, you deal with her'.

"Yeah, maybe, or, I've heard they're re-releasing T _he Three Musketeers_ , you like that one, and I don't think Harry's seen it," Ron said, Harry nodding along vigorously.

"You're probably right," Hermione conceded, "besides, I think Luna would want to see the film about Elizabeth as well."

"Good plan," Harry agreed, linking arms with Hermione as the three began to walk to the theatre.

...

"I quite liked that one," Harry said as he walked out of the theatre. _What was it with muggles and swords?_ he thought briefly to himself. Though he supposed they didn't have wands, he couldn't blame them.

The friends were ambling through the city, enjoying their easy chatter as the sun began to descend.

"You want to have dinner with us at the Burrow tonight?" Ron asked out of the blue. "Mum hasn't shut up about you, sayin' she's worried you're not eating properly and stuff."

Harry gnawed his lip guiltily. "Sorry I've been...away for a while. I would go tonight, but I have plans," Harry said, praying silently they wouldn't ask him about it.

But that was too much to ask from Hermione. "What do you have planned?" she asked casually, though curiosity laid beneath the nonchalant tone.

"I, um, I kind of have a date," Harry managed to get out, eyes shifting nervously on the ground.

Ron punched his arm by way of congratulations. "Nice one, mate, who's the lucky girl? Is she a witch? How long you been seein' her?" Hermione hadn't said anything but Harry could see the rapid questions mirrored in her eyes.

"Uh, let's just see if it goes well first. It's our first date so I don't know where it'll go. But I promise you'll meet... I'll introduce you guys when I know more," Harry not-so-subtly corrected, though it flew by Ron's notice. But not Hermione's.

"Alright, Harry. Come by soon, though. Bring this person if things go well next time you come to the Burrow. And be careful," she said, rubbing his arm as Harry's eyebrows raised before he quickly schooled his features. 'This person'?

"I will, Hermione, don't worry about me. Things are looking up," he said followed by a reassuring smile, and he gave each of his friends a brief hug and goodbye before they walked their separate ways so Harry could apparate back to Grimmauld Place and get ready.

...

Harry showered vigorously when he got back, scrubbing every inch of his body. He was nothing compared to Draco in terms of style and appearance, but tonight he wanted to impress.

When he stepped out, he pulled on a pair of pants, his hair still wet. Draco was coming in ten minutes and he needed to act fast.

Quickly, he grabbed the tie Hermione had given to him for his birthday a couple years back, saying it went well with his eyes. He shrugged, he knew he would never have knack for fashion.

He was just pulling out his simple white, button-up shirt when he heard the floo go off.

"I'm upstairs, you can come on up," he called, sticking his other arm into the shirt. He was just buttoning it when Draco walked into the room.

Draco froze in his steps, captivated by the startling beauty that was Harry, the expanse of his chest still visible with droplets from wet hair dripping down the smooth, hard surface as his fingers nimbly went higher and higher. His sleeves were pushed up on his arms, showing strong forearms that flexed with the task, Harry completely oblivious that Draco was there watching with his mouth hanging open, watering slightly.

A deep forest green tie was slung across his shoulders, waiting to be tied, and Draco forgot how to breathe. This man was his.

Harry finished buttoning his shirt and pulled down his sleeves, finally looking up at Draco with a wide, boyish grin on his face, and Draco quickly controlled his expression, hoping Harry hadn't seen the dumbstruck look he had worn.

As Harry looked up after finishing his task, his heart fluttered in his chest as he saw Draco was wearing a charcoal suit that made his hair appear almost silver and a gray tie that matched a cloudy day before a storm. Harry swallowed thickly, eyes roaming the fine specimen in front of him.

"Hey," Harry said eloquently. Draco threw him a smug grin that said _he knew_ the effect he had on Harry. Harry reached up to tie his tie, fiddling with it with suddenly nervous and shaky fingers when strong hands closed around his own, ceasing the action.

"Let me," Draco said, cool minty breath washing over Harry's face as his hands replaced Harry's and began to expertly tie it.

His lower lip was held by his teeth as he focused on the task at hand and Harry couldn't help but stare at his mouth, tongue poking out, almost mirroring his movements. When the knot was finished, Draco began to tighten it, pulling Harry to him so they were chest to chest when Draco pressed his lips to Harry's, still holding him in place by his tie as Harry's hands wound around his neck, responding eagerly.

Draco pulled back, adjusting Harry's tie before taking a step back, greedily roaming his eyes from Harry's feet to his head. He gave Harry's favorite crooked grin that made the Gryffindor's heart flutter hard in his chest.

"Shall we?" he asked, extending his arm to Harry.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, I know, I know, this did not have much Drarry in it but I feel like it was necessary. Next chapter will have their date, trust me, I'm excited too haha. Anyway, please please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Special thank you to Meel Jacques who reviewed every single chapter so far, it is very encouraging. Hope you all enjoyed this, u** **ntil next time,**

 **-Hope**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: French Kisses**

Harry grasped Draco's hand in his own, their fingers lacing together, an action so entirely natural even though he hadn't practiced it in over a year. The comforting weight as Draco's hand squeezed his own, assuring him that he was there.

He had missed it so much.

Harry allowed himself to be pulled close into Draco's chest, enveloped in the cool, fresh scent that was the Slytherin as a familiar tug pulled behind his navel and Draco disapparated them a few blocks from their destination, a muggle restaurant they had agreed on before, away from the prying eyes of those in the wizarding world.

Draco's arms lingered a few moments longer than necessary once they had landed, but Harry could never get enough of the proximity. He regretfully allowed Draco to release him though their hands stayed entwined.

They were walking in the city, lit by many street and head lights that blinked and twinkled, the sounds of muggle automobiles and chatter around them a comforting noise, and though between them neither of them made conversation, it was a comfortable sort of quiet, one that a person could only have with someone they knew well.

They were in their own world, Draco's warm hand still in his own as they walked at a leisurely pace to the restaurant. When they reached the restaurant, Draco pulled Harry to the side, brushing a lock of dark hair that was still slightly damp out of his eyes, looking into the glorious green behind his circular glasses.

He pressed his lips softly and briefly to Harry's, comforting him away from nervousness. "Okay?" he asked.

Harry nodded and smiled. This was Draco, he had nothing to be nervous about. They walked hand in hand into the restaurant, a classy place with dim lighting and candles atop tables with long, white table cloths. Draco walked surely up to the hostess, a pretty girl with red hair that competed with Ron's, though it was slightly darker, like the dying embers of a fire.

He spoke too quietly for Harry to hear, still waiting near the door, though he could see the surprised look on the girl's face, followed quickly by a giggle. Harry's heart squeezed at Draco's charm, not out of jealousy but rather pride. That boy was his.

The hostess laughed again and Draco turned, eyes twinkling as he extended his hand toward Harry. The latter unhesitatingly walked forward, clasping his hand as they were lead to their table.

Draco, having been raised with such manners, pulled Harry's chair out for him, causing Harry to blush so fiercely it would rival a Weasley, and Draco grinned at him. The bastard knew the effect he had on him. Harry was wondering briefly if he ever had the same breathtaking effect on Draco but his thoughts were interrupted by their waitress setting menus in front of each of them.

"Hello, my name is Marlene, and I will be taking care of you both this evening. Can I get you started with something to drink? We have a large wine cellar as well as a variety of whiskeys and harder liquor," she said winking. She had a thick French accent and a pretty round face with a sprinkling of freckles. "You can see the selection here," she said, leaning over Harry and gesturing to a column on the menu.

Harry smiled his thanks and something possessive and vile within Draco spat at the waitress who had gotten to close to what was his. Draco worked to maintain a neutral expression, smiling at the waitress though it didn't thaw the ice in his eyes, a hard grey matching the charcoal of his suit.

"Yes, could we start with a bottle of Chateau Laffitte Laujac?" Draco said to the waitress, perfect French accent to top it off. Harry's stomach clenched suddenly and he grasped hard at his napkin in his lap, biting his lip to keep from moaning. What was wrong with him? "Harry, would you like to split something with me? I promise it's good," Draco said, addressing Harry with a hopeful expression.

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice that was sure to be husky and aroused, and all from three words in French.

Draco turned back to the waitress, smiling breathtakingly and Harry's grasp in his lap tightened once more as his breath left his chest.

Marlene responded in French in surprise and the two conversed for a moment longer before she walked away after one lingering look at Harry. Harry was thankful to have something in his lap to grab that wasn't his rapidly hardening cock, glad for the distraction.

Draco gave him his favorite crooked smile and Harry's heart fluttered in his chest. This dinner was going to be the death of him.

Draco looked at him almost inquisitively, as if to ask, 'what is it?'

Harry swallowed thickly before attempting to speak, leaning forward in search of something to drink so he could regain his voice but there was nothing yet. Luckily, before he could make a fool of himself, Marlene returned with a bottle to fill the empty wine glasses on the table and Harry smiled at her in gratitude.

A flush rose on the young woman's cheeks, hiding the freckles and the pit of Draco's stomach clenched once more. She opened the bottle with a small pop and retreated quickly, though Harry took no notice. Unlike Draco.

Draco took the abandoned bottle and filled Harry's glass before his own, raising it to Harry as they both drank. As the cool, smooth liquid slid down his throat, Harry finally felt he could speak again without entirely embarrassing himself. At least, no more than usual.

"You speak French," he blurted, not as a question. So articulate, as Draco would say.

"As usual, your powers of perception amaze me, Potter," Draco said playfully, his scorching gaze burning into Harry, and the Gryffindor swallowed hard once more, his pants feeling tighter and more uncomfortable by the second.

"So what did you order?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

...

They were in the middle of the meal, an utterly delicious fish that Harry had already forgotten the name of, and Harry's arousal had since calmed to a reasonable heat that always lingered when he was around Draco.

Draco had told Harry how he had been raised speaking both French and English, and had later learned Latin in his free time.

"How do you like it?" Draco asked, gesturing to Harry's nearly finished fish.

Harry nodded, wiping his mouth delicately on his napkin before returning it to his lap, taking another sip of wine. "Exquisite," Harry said in such a way that Draco's face heated slightly. "There are other things... I'd like to have a taste of," Harry said with a smirk and Draco glared as arousal pooled in his belly. Two could play at this game.

"Really?" Draco asked, an eyebrow raised seductively that made Harry squirm in his seat. "So you would care for some dessert?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

Harry bit his lip for the second time that evening for making indecent noises at the dinner table. He nodded slowly, teeth still worrying his lower lip as his perverted mind brought images of Draco's cock down his throat; what he would taste like, the sounds he would make, the way his head would be tossed back exposing his erratic pulse on his neck as he came.

Harry was dangerously close to a full erection, he need calm down. Now.

He was just about to stand, placing his napkin on the table when the waitress returned at yet another unfortunate time, asking if she could clear their plates after first handing each of them a smaller menu, of desserts, Harry assumed though they like the original menu were all in French.

Draco fought a smirk as he saw Harry's bewildered expression as he tried to decipher the unfamiliar words. Draco looked up at the girl, the one who could not seem to stop molesting Harry with her eyes, and addressed her again in French.

The pit of Harry's stomach clenched fiercely as all the remaining blood in his body immediately rushed to his aching groin when he heard the smooth words leave Draco's lips, tongue flicking as those delectable noises filled Harry's ears. He could take it no longer, standing quickly as he muttered something about using the lavatory, a deep blush upon his cheeks.

Draco was winning this, and he smiled victoriously as Marlene took their empty plates away.

...

Harry walked to the restroom as swiftly as he could without drawing too many curious looks from the muggles around him. His face was too hot, his skin prickling beneath the now uncomfortably heavy clothes.

Damn this tie! he thought as he struggled to loosen it. He was suffocating in his own heat and arousal, and it was all Draco's fault, the prick.

The bathroom was vacant at the moment, luckily for Harry, so he wasn't forced to be a spectacle to be gawked at.

He needed to cool down. God, the effect this man could have on him without even touching! It was hardly fair. Harry leaned over a sink and turned the faucet, cool water spraying and he scooped the heavenly cold and washed his damp, pink face, the cool a welcome feeling on his flushed, overheated skin.

The cocky bastard. Poor word choice, that was the last thing Harry needed to think about. Breathe, Harry. He would not let Draco win this game, a game he had seemingly invented. But if Draco wanted to play dirty... if that was what it took…

Harry took a couple more deep, calming breaths, willing his cock to calm down. For now.

Steeling himself with a few brief seconds of eye-contact with himself in the mirror, Harry exited the lavatory.

...

Draco drummed his fingers nervously on the table as he waited for Harry to return. He couldn't cast the Tempus charm with so many muggles around and he had no clock to look at. It could have been hours that Harry was gone.

What if Harry was in danger? What if Harry had left, nerves too much for him? Draco was being ridiculous, Potter was not one to run away from his problems. Quite the opposite, really, diving head first into them.

His leg jerked impatiently, safely hidden beneath the tablecloth, when Harry strode far more confidently than the state he had left in back to their table. He gave a shy smile to Draco before taking his seat once more.

He had just settled in and Draco was opening his mouth to ask if he was alright when Marlene returned with some dish in a small tray and two spoons. Harry had no idea what it was but decided it looked tempting. Though the real mouthwatering object was seated across from him.

"Merci," Draco murmured quietly, not taking his eyes off of the green ones fixated on his own. They were each lost in the spell of the other, and neither noticed when Marlene paused to look at Harry briefly before blushing and scurrying away. Harry reached for one of the spoons at the same time as Draco, their fingertips brushing and Harry gently ran his hand over Draco's wrist before pulling his spoon back.

His eyes looked curiously at Draco before glancing back to the dish, wondering what he was in for.

Draco nodded encouragingly, bidding him go first. Harry reached to the center of the table and broke through the hardened sugar on top to a sort of custard beneath, taking a small bit of each. He slowly drew the spoon to his mouth, eyes fixed on Draco's smoldering grey one's, a burning steel of arousal. Not taking his eyes off of Draco's, his tongue peaked out of pink lips as he delicately ate the substance on his spoon.

At the sight of that delicious, flickering tongue, Draco swallowed thickly, wondering if Harry knew how arousing he truly was. The elegant tongue swirled gracefully, cleaning the metal with a final flick, eyes never removing from Draco's. The green was flaming, burning into his.

 _Fuck._

The seductive look in hooded green eyes gave Draco his answer. Potter knew what he was doing, knew the game he was playing as his delicate tongue swept across the metallic substance to clean it, all without removing his eyes from Draco's.

Draco reached to the center of the table, scooping his own taste of the sweet, sugary substance, eyes unable to tear away from watching Harry. Harry had taken another small spoonful, delicately bringing it to his mouth once more as a small flash of tongue licked the surface.

Blood was quickly rushing southward, and Draco clenched the table with both hands as Harry moaned in appreciation of their dessert. It was borderline pornographic. The bastard.

Harry licked once more, noises that were so sexual they stirred something deep within Draco as his knuckles became whiter from their grasp on the table cloth. He almost worried he would come in his pants from the mere noises and sight before him, touching or not.

Draco and Harry finished their dessert, one more sinfully than the other, and Marlene finally came with the check. Harry didn't even look at her as Draco signed quickly and placed some muggle money into the folder.

The green gaze was so fixated on his graceful fingers trailing across the small paper as he elegantly scrawled his name, Draco was happy to note, and Marlene briskly walked away again, face flushed once more.

Draco took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and something else in his nether regions before standing, extending a hand to Harry.

Harry smiled and took it, lacing their fingers as they exited the restaurant. Draco cast a sideways glance as the walked to the alley they had used to apparate, but before Harry could do anything, he was being pressed against the brick wall, a jutting hardness pressed against his hip as Draco's ground against him, the blonde's mouth kissing him quickly and firmly.

All of the pent up passion was poured into that kiss, the frustration, the arousal... it was all put out for Harry to see as his lips fervently pushed against his own.

Draco's tongue roughly searched Harry's mouth, singing the nerve endings within as he set Harry's blood on fire. Draco continued sliding his hips against Harry's until he could feel the Gryffindor's arousal pressing it against his own, the feeling sinfully delicious and a shudder of pleasure ran up Draco's spine.

"You sly little bitch," Draco said in a way that was no doubt intended to sound intimidating but instead came out husky with arousal and a fondness that he only had for Harry. He pulled his lips away from Harry's and stared into his eyes as he pressed his erection to Harry's once more and air hissed out of Potter's clenched teeth as his erection neared the point of pain. "This is what I have had to deal with all evening," Draco said, rutting his hips almost frantically against Harry's as both of them groaned in arousal. "...all thanks to you."

Draco's lips slid down his neck, tasting the smooth skin that awaited him. He needed to taste all of him. His lips continued downward until they sucked harshly at the point where his neck met his shoulders, and Harry groaned before saying, "You're welcome."

The sucking turned to biting as Draco moaned low in his throat at the arousing boy. Harry whimpered slightly at the feeling of teeth on his shoulder, his hips instinctively thrusting forward in search of friction and Draco's resolve snapped.

Magic tugged behind his navel as they apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to all of you that reviewed, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think. Yes I know it's a bit of a cliffe, but I promise, more to come (literally haha) sorry I act like a twelve year old. Thanks for reading.**

 **-Hope**


End file.
